Salazarus ex machina, или С тобой не соскучишься
by Merry1978
Summary: До каждой жертвы есть свой охотник! Когда Гарри оказывается в безвыходном положении, ему на помощь приходит неожиданный союзник... Спойлеры к ГП6, AU по отношению к ГП7. Легкий слэш.


**Salazarus ex machina, или С тобой не соскучишься**

Автор: Мерри  
Бета: Хельгрин  
Жанр: romance, humour  
Категория: слэш  
Пейринг: ГП/СС (но не Снейп)  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Дисклеймер: персонажи, названия и реалии мира ГП принадлежат Дж.К. Роулинг  
Саммари: до каждой жертвы есть свой охотник  
Комментарии: фик написан на олимпиаду Снарри-форума (ноябрь 2006), на задание 13, «Жертва» – Гарри/кто-то еще (кроме ГП/СС, ГП/ДМ, ГП/ГГ, ГП/ДУ; возможно AU).  
Примечания: огромное спасибо valley и CCM за поддержку и бесценные замечания.

* * *

_**Глава 1,  
в которой меня пытаются принести в жертву, Волдеморт произносит речь, Петтигрю смахивает пыль с трона, и мы узнаем, что у Годрика Гриффиндора было весьма оригинальное чувство юмора**_

Я лежал, привязанный магическими путами к высокому каменному саркофагу, и тихо ждал, когда же все кончится. Резная крышка была мерзкой, холодной и сырой, и у меня жутко болело все, что только могло болеть, но я молчал. Попросту не было ни сил, ни желания провоцировать Волдеморта на очередное пыточное заклятье. Мне их и без того досталось немало за предыдущие трое суток.

Ну почему, почему я был так неосторожен? Ведь оставалось всего ничего: я даже успел уничтожить последний хоркрукс – Нагини. С ней в конечном счете оказалось справиться проще всего. Правда, именно на этом я и попался.

Я оставил ее напоследок – лишний раз лезть, так сказать, в логово василиска не хотелось. Чего стоило подобраться к этой гадине – это вообще отдельная история, но в результате все удалось. Никаких темных заклятий на ней, в отличие от прочих хоркруксов, не оказалось: видно, Волдеморт решил, что она может постоять за себя, а может, их и нельзя было наложить на живое существо. И тут я сделал большую глупость. Я не проверил, есть ли на этой гадюке-переростке другие чары. А они там были. Предупреждающие. Так что прикончить Нагини я успел, а вот незаметно удрать – нет.

Дальнейшее развитие событий представить нетрудно: цепи, подземелья, издевки Беллатрикс Лестранж (к счастью, Волдеморт не дал ей со мной «позабавиться», как она хотела), регулярные визиты прочих Упивающихся – словом, весь комплект. Неудивительно, что к тому моменту, когда Волдеморт решил меня все-таки убить, мне было уже почти совсем все равно – настолько я устал.

– Итак, Гарри, – прошелестел надо мной издевательский голос, – уже почти все готово.

Я скосил глаза в сторону, стараясь разглядеть Волдеморта: повернуть голову не удавалось, потому что проклятые веревки крепко держали меня не только за руки и за ноги, но и за шею.

– Ах, тебе плохо видно, – притворно заботливым голосом «спохватился» мой мучитель. – Я и забыл. Вот, посмотри. – Перед моим носом оказалась крупная серебряная серьга в форме змеи, обвивавшей хвостом небольшое яблоко из какого-то зеленого камня. – Серьга самого Салазара. Правда, изящная вещица? Никогда не догадаешься, где я ее обнаружил. В шкатулке Годрика Гриффиндора, мой мальчик, можешь себе представить? Кроме того, в той же шкатулке оказался некий крайне любопытный документ... – он извлек откуда-то потемневший от времени свиток. – И знаешь, что я отсюда узнал? Что в этой милой безделушке таится сила великого Салазара Слизерина, которой Гриффиндор лишил моего великого предка! И чтобы ею завладеть, нужен очень несложный ритуал, который наивный Основатель вашего надоедливого факультета не поленился привести, специально для меня. Причем для этого ритуала, мой дорогой Гарри, не нужно практически ничего, так, самая малость: несколько капель моей крови, одно простенькое заклятие, и – вот незадача! – человеческая жертва. Как хорошо, что в моем распоряжении имеешься ты. Что ты по этому поводу думаешь?

Интересно, склонность к дешевой мелодраме – это отличительная черта всех претендентов на мировое господство? Зачем ему понадобилось тащиться со мной на это чертово кладбище, а потом взламывать неизвестно чей фамильный склеп? Не проще ли было убить меня в своих подземельях? Точнее, не в своих, а в малфоевских: пользуясь отсутствием Люциуса, Темный Лорд попросту занял Малфой-мэнор.

– Что же ты не отвечаешь? Как невежливо с твоей стороны, – укоряющим тоном заметил Волдеморт.

А что я должен был сказать? Гордо послать его куда подальше? Тоже не очень-то оригинально. Я был абсолютно не в настроении играть роль бесстрашного спасителя мира. После трех дней пыток у меня болело все тело, запястья и щиколотки дико затекли, я страшно хотел пить, и спать, и вообще оказаться подальше отсюда. Сообщать об этом Волдеморту казалось бессмысленным. Можно было бы попробовать потянуть время, но только зачем? Я уже давно перестал ждать счастливого избавления. До гибели Дамблдора я еще мог потешить себя надеждой, что Снейпу в случае чего удастся меня вытащить, но после... С тем же успехом можно было мечтать о том, чтобы Волдеморт внезапно раскаялся и совершил самоубийство, не справившись с угрызениями совести. Одно странно: за время заключения в моей камере появлялся кто угодно, только не наша сальноволосая сволочь. Даже Петтигрю заходил пнуть меня пару раз, а Снейп, похоже, считал, что я не заслуживаю его высочайшего внимания. Гребаный ублюдок.

– Надеюсь, ты не меня имеешь в виду? – угрожающе и одновременно вкрадчиво поинтересовался Волдеморт, и я осознал, что последнюю фразу произнес вслух.

– Нет, Снейпа, – выдавил я, нутром чуя, что получу еще один Круциатус, если промолчу.

Волдеморт засмеялся.

– Он будет счастлив узнать, что с тобой покончено, – с мерзкой улыбочкой сообщил этот гад. – Когда вернется из Дурмштранга. Хотя, возможно, пожалеет, что не удалось принять участие в общем развлечении. Он не раз выражал такое желание. Увы, придется мне его огорчить.

Я задрожал от ярости и даже зажмурился, чтобы не выдать своего гнева. Еще не хватало показать этой зеленомордой образине, насколько меня выводят из себя упоминания о Снейпе. Я представил, как Волдеморт, торжествуя, сообщает зельевару о моей долгожданной гибели и как тот презрительно кривится в ответ. Его и удачи-то мои никогда не впечатляли, а уж неудачи...

– Неужели тебе не интересно? – Волдеморт заговорил снова, и я невольно открыл глаза и взглянул на него. Он, похоже, успел проколоть себе палец, потому что старательно размазывал по серьге что-то темное. Мне стало не по себе: неужели еще пара минут – и все? И меня не будет? Кажется, даже если бы меня тогда развязали, я был бы не в силах пошевелиться и, как зачарованный, следил бы за его движениями.

– Ну, прощай... Гарри, – хмыкнул Волдеморт, прикоснулся кончиком палочки к серьге и издал длинную цепочку странных звуков на каком-то незнакомом языке. В то же мгновение голова моя взорвалась безумной, дикой болью, в глазах потемнело, а потом Волдеморт нечеловечески взвыл и что-то грохнуло. Я успел подумать: жалко, что взрыв так близко от меня! Хорошо бы, конечно, чтобы этот урод сдох, но жить мне все равно хотелось.

Постепенно боль утихла, и осталось только легкое головокружение. В глазах прояснилось, и я увидел Волдеморта совсем рядом: он слегка опирался на саркофаг, как будто ему было тяжело стоять.

– Это еще что за пародия на Исаака? – строго поинтересовался он у меня.

Признаюсь, от ошеломления я потерял дар речи. Уже не говоря о том, что понятия не имел, кто такой этот Исаак.

– Молодой человек, вы что, оглохли? – сердито поинтересовался Волдеморт. – Я вас спрашиваю: что здесь происходит?

Я мог только смотреть на него, как первокурсник на Снейпа на первом уроке зельеварения: обалдело хлопая глазами и ничегошеньки не понимая. Надо сказать, что Волдеморт при этом весьма напоминал самого Снейпа, потому что являл собой воплощение раздраженного нетерпения. К тому же на его лице читалось характерное для нашего зельевара выражение: «Меня окружают идиоты». Неожиданно он хмыкнул и выпрямился.

– Похоже, молодые люди, пока меня не было, нисколько не изменились. Чуть что, теряют всякую способность соображать. Ну хорошо, я предоставлю вам возможность прийти в себя, – он пожал плечами и отвернулся. Затем взмахнул палочкой, сотворил перед собой огромное зеркало в человеческий рост и принялся в него смотреться, поворачиваясь то одним боком, то другим.

– М-да, – протянул он наконец. – Не Мерлин весть что, но на первых порах сойдет. И потом, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят. Вы ведь согласны, молодой человек? – он убрал зеркало, повернулся и уставился на меня.

Я понял, что дальше молчать нельзя, если не хочу показаться совсем уж тупицей.

– Наверное, – осторожно сказал я, смутно осознавая, что с Волдемортом произошло что-то глобальное и непредвиденное: то ли он совершенно потерял память, то ли... – Вы кто? – выпалил я, сраженный внезапной догадкой.

– О! Прошу прощения. Салазар Слизерин к вашим услугам, – сардонически ответил он, чуть наклонив голову, и улыбнулся.

Признаться, я не нашел ничего лучше, чем потерять сознание.

х х х

Я пришел в себя, как и следовало ожидать, от заклинания Ennervate. Никогда бы не подумал, что ощущения от него, как от нашатыря и пощечины одновременно. Тот, кто его изобрел, явно хотел перестраховаться.

– Ну давай же, мальчик, очнись, – услышал я досадливый и одновременно на удивление встревоженный голос.

– Я... уже, – сказал я. Голос мой прозвучал просто омерзительно слабо.

– Ну, вот и умница, – одобрительно произнес Слизерин. – Ты сесть-то можешь?

Тут только я осознал, что связывавшие меня веревки исчезли. Морщась, я с трудом, но все же умудрился сесть и начал растирать затекшие запястья. Подняв взгляд на своего спасителя, я не сумел сдержать дрожь: видеть на полузмеином лице Волдеморта искреннее участие, смешанное с явным любопытством, было дико.

Видимо, заметив мою реакцию, Слизерин нахмурился.

– Ты уже достаточно соображаешь, чтобы прояснить ситуацию? – требовательно спросил он. Судя по всему, после моего обморока церемонии было решено отбросить.

Я кивнул, пытаясь лихорадочно прикинуть, что можно рассказать, а о чем стоит умолчать.

– Как тебя зовут, кстати? – поинтересовался он, присаживаясь рядом со мной на каменную крышку саркофага. Я представил, как мы должны сейчас выглядеть со стороны, и нервно хихикнул. Того же Снейпа удар бы хватил, увидь он нас вместе.

– Гарри... Поттер, – неловко представился я.

Слизерин кивнул с таким видом, словно фамилия была ему знакома.

– А по матери?

Я озлился.

– Эванс. Она была магглорожденная, – буркнул я сердито.

Как ни странно, Слизерин зацепился совсем не за то слово, о котором я думал.

– Была? – уточнил он.

– Моих родителей убили, когда мне был год, – ответил я. – Волдеморт.

Слизерин вздохнул.

– Мальчик, если ты так отвечаешь на экзаменах, мне искренне жаль твоих учителей. Будь любезен, начни с начала. И ничего не упускай, – он повернулся, предупреждающе зыркнул на меня, и я невольно поежился. – Учти, что мне ничего не стоит определить, лжешь ты или нет. Так что лучше не пытайся.

Может, это было глупо с моей стороны, но я рассказал ему все. Без лишних подробностей, но и ничего не упуская: биографию Тома Реддла, историю с пророчеством, мои собственные приключения и, наконец, предательство Снейпа и смерть профессора Дамблдора. В конце концов, терять мне было уже нечего. Слизерин внимательно слушал, изредка кивая и время от времени бормоча что-то сквозь зубы. Когда я дошел до шкатулки Гриффиндора, он скривился.

– У Годрика всегда было _неподражаемое_ чувство юмора, – пробормотал он. – Потому что того, кто добровольно станет подражать этому идиоту, надо еще поискать.

– А что... произошло? – осмелев, поинтересовался я. – И как вы вообще... – я замялся, – тут оказались?

– Как ты уже наверняка догадался, – Слизерин снова вздохнул, – я был заключен в серьге. Один не в меру веселый волшебник додумался создать заклинание на основе одного из маггловских экзорцизмов и применил его во время дуэли. Мы всегда не слишком-то ладили, а тогда и вовсе крупно повздорили.

Догадаться, как этого волшебника звали, было нетрудно.

– Годрик Гриффиндор?

– Он самый, – мрачно ответил Слизерин.

– А из-за чего вы поссорились? – осторожно спросил я.

– Я был против того, чтобы принимать магглорожденных волшебников в Хогвартс. По крайней мере, временно, – вздохнул он. – Не знаю, изменилась ли ситуация, но в мое время это было чрезвычайно опасно. Для самих же магглорожденных и их родителей, в первую очередь. Магглы нас боятся и ненавидят. Несколько моих учеников были убиты собственными соседями, а когда и родственниками. У вас иначе?

– Ну-у... чаще всего да, – ответил я, решив на всякий случай не упоминать о Дурслях. – Но, как правило, магглы теперь просто не верят в магию, а поэтому и скрываться от них легче.

– Ясно, – коротко кивнул Слизерин. – Но вернемся к тому, что случилось со мной. Большую часть времени... кстати, какой сейчас год?

– Девяносто восьмой, – сказал я и тут же поправился: – Тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмой.

– Значит, около тысячи лет прошло. Немало. Так вот, большую часть этого времени я спал или медитировал. Развлечений у меня, легко представить, было немного. Если я правильно понимаю, заклинание, которое Годрик подсунул этому вашему... Волдеморту, устанавливало подобие ментальной связи с обрабатываемым артефактом. Что оно должно было со мной сделать – не знаю и знать не хочу. Едва я почувствовал вторжение в свое, так сказать, убежище, как воспользовался случаем и поменялся с незваным гостем местами.

– Так он теперь?.. – я только тут сообразил, что не знаю, куда подевалась серьга.

– Здесь, – Слизерин продемонстрировал упомянутое украшение, аккуратно держа его двумя пальцами, и снова убрал в карман. – Надо будет придумать, что с ним теперь делать.

Я кивнул, и мы замолчали. Немного погодя я не выдержал и осторожно поинтересовался:

– А что собираетесь делать вы?

Слизерин повернулся и смерил меня задумчивым взглядом, потом вдруг неожиданно хмыкнул.

– Развлекаться. В конце концов, после тысячи лет одиночества в моем распоряжении какое-никакое тело, очень неплохая волшебная палочка и целая тайная организация. Ну и ты, разумеется.

Я чуть не поперхнулся от возмущения. Я? С какой стати?

Слизерин насмешливо приподнял брови, будто точно знал, о чем я думаю. Хотя, наверное, мое возмущение просто было написано у меня на лице.

– Если не ошибаюсь, Гарри, я спас тебе жизнь, – мягко сообщил он, встал и отряхнул мантию. – Не знаю, чему вас тут теперь учат, но долг жизни длится до тех пор, пока спаситель не сочтет нужным отпустить спасенного. А ты мне пока что нужен.

И вот тогда-то до меня дошло, почему Снейп так ненавидел меня и моего отца. Еще бы. Можно было спорить на мою метлу, что отец его так и не отпустил. А мне никто даже объяснить не удосужился. Теперь-то понятно, почему он все время за мной шлялся... Должно быть, я нахмурился, потому что Слизерин засмеялся, взял меня за локоть и заставил подняться на ноги. Я пошатнулся, но устоял.

– Не вешай нос, мальчик. Идем. Нас ждут великие дела.

Я не сдвинулся с места.

– Куда?

Он слегка раздраженно посмотрел на меня:

– Что «куда»?

– Куда мы идем?

– Хороший вопрос. Я намеревался для начала познакомиться с почитателями моего предполагаемого наследника.

– Зачем? – насторожился я.

На лице Слизерина появилось страдальческое выражение; он поднял глаза к потолку и подчеркнуто шумно вздохнул. Я с удивлением обнаружил, что начинаю привыкать к тому, что тело Волдеморта занимает совсем другой человек; зрелище, однако, было странное и отчасти пугающее.

– Я же сказал, что собираюсь развлечься, – между тем сообщил Слизерин тоном человека, чье терпение на исходе. – Если я тебя правильно понял, здесь у вас разворачивается крупная междоусобная война, причем одна из сторон утверждает, что воюет за мои взгляды. Разумеется, я хочу познакомиться с этими людьми!

Все мое облегчение от чудесного спасения как рукой сняло. Я вдруг осознал, что триумфальное возращение Салазара Слизерина может означать полное наше поражение. Волдеморта все-таки прежде всего боялись – даже его собственные слуги. Но если в магическую Британию вернется один из Основателей... за ним пойдут не из страха, а из уважения – к традициям, по меньшей мере.

Должно быть, я побледнел или еще что-то в таком духе, потому что Слизерин снова подхватил меня под локоть.

– Тебе дурно? – озабоченно поинтересовался он.

Я мог только молча помотать головой.

– В чем же тогда дело? – осведомился он, нахмурившись.

Я не сводил взгляда с потрескавшихся каменных плит под ногами. В слабом свете волшебного факела, зажженного Волдемортом в самом начале, мало что можно было разглядеть, но я делал вид, что вокруг нет ничего интереснее мелкого мусора на полу и пробивавшихся в трещинах травинок.

– Что-то много ты молчишь, – покачал головой Слизерин. – Так не пойдет. Ну-ка сядь. – Он снова усадил меня на саркофаг, затем взял двумя пальцами за подбородок и заставил посмотреть ему в глаза. Я с трудом сдержал дрожь: радужка была какой-то багровой и мутной, веки – без ресниц... бр-р-р!

– Расслабься и не сопротивляйся, – велел он, поднимая палочку. – И постарайся думать об этих ваших... Пьющих Смерть, или как их там.

– Не надо... – слабо выдавил я, понимая, чего он хочет. Сил сопротивляться у меня не было совсем.

– Извини, мальчик, но это необходимо, – твердо ответил Слизерин. – Не дергайся, дыши ровно... Вот так, молодец. А теперь постарайся сосредоточиться на этих... Упивающихся, верно? Legilimens!

Воспоминания хлынули потоком: последние три дня в подземельях, несколько стычек за истекший год, нападение на Хогвартс, кошмар в Министерстве, гибель Сириуса... Не знаю, то ли все дело было в том, что я не сопротивлялся, то ли Слизерин что-то делал иначе, но, в отличие от уроков окклюменции со Снейпом, дурно мне не было – по крайней мере, физически. Однако через несколько минут я, похоже, опять потерял сознание, потому что, очнувшись, обнаружил, что сижу, уткнувшись носом в мантию Слизерина, а тот придерживает меня за плечо жесткими цепкими пальцами.

– Признаться, я вполне понимаю твое желание не встречаться снова с этой братией, – сообщил он сухо, отстранившись. – Но не разделяю его. Мы поступим следующим образом. Первое время, пока не разберусь, что к чему, я собираюсь выдавать себя за Волдеморта. А тебе придется мне подыграть.

Я моментально покрылся липким потом. Он что, хочет запихнуть меня обратно в подземелья?!

– Экий ты пугливый, – усмехнулся Слизерин. – Не беспокойся, никто не собирается держать тебя под замком.

– И ничего я не пугливый, – пробормотал я, чувствуя, как от стыда к щекам приливает кровь.

– Мальчик, у тебя на физиономии написано все, о чем ты думаешь, никакой легилименции не нужно, – хмыкнул он. – Но довольно отвлекаться. Если не ошибаюсь, Волдеморт предлагал тебе к нему присоединиться?

Я кивнул.

– Отлично. Будем считать, что ты согласился, – объявил он. – Я скажу, что ты принес мне клятву верности или еще что-нибудь в таком духе. Хотя, судя по тому, что я видел, вряд ли кто-нибудь осмелится задавать мне вопросы. Этот Волдеморт, судя по всему, весьма несдержанная личность. В любом случае, твое дело – слушаться меня, смотреть в пол и в нужных местах говорить: «Да, мой лорд». Понял?

Я опять кивнул. А что мне оставалось делать?

– Ну, вот и умница. – Он вновь пристально взглянул на меня и озабоченно поцокал языком. – Что-то ты совсем зеленый. Аппарирую-ка я нас прямо отсюда. Держись!

На плечи мне легли две костлявые руки, и спустя мгновение мир вокруг исчез, сменившись омерзительной засасывающей воронкой совместной аппарации.

х х х

Аппарировали мы прямо в гостиную Малфой-мэнора, преобразованную Волдемортом в некое подобие тронного зала. В одном конце длинной комнаты возвышалось гигантское кресло, вся остальная мебель была, похоже, вынесена, и даже фамильные портреты поснимали со стен – там, где они раньше висели, теперь бросались в глаза темные пятна на шелковых обоях. Я с неожиданным злорадством подумал, что Малфой должен сейчас кусать локти с досады, что его папаша вляпался в такое... в общем, в такое.

Все это пронеслось у меня в голове буквально в считанные секунды, а в следующее мгновение я потерял равновесие и чуть было не рухнул на пол: когда тебя аппарируют из сидячего положения в стоячее – это ужасно неудобно. К счастью, Слизерин успел подхватить меня под руку и не дал мне упасть. Опять.

Должно быть, мы представляли собой дикое зрелище, потому что болтавшийся в зале Петтигрю аж подпрыгнул на месте, уронив метелочку, которой смахивал пыль с «трона». Интересно, почему он не воспользовался заклинанием?

– Питер Петтигрю, – подсказал я вполголоса Слизерину в ухо, привстав на цыпочки.

Он едва заметно кивнул, повернулся к Петтигрю и приказал: «Подойди сюда!» – так по-волдемортовски, что по спине у меня побежали мурашки.

Трусливый предатель, дрожа как осиновый лист, подковылял ближе и опустился на колени перед своим «повелителем».

– Смотри мне в глаза, – чуть поморщившись, рявкнул Слизерин и замер, уставившись на Петтигрю. На этот раз он не утруждал себя ни взмахом палочки, ни произнесением заклинания. Мне пришло в голову, что прошлый раз он сделал это намеренно – наверное, чтобы не пугать меня еще больше.

Питера он «читал» куда дольше, чем меня, – во всяком случае, мне так показалось. Минут через пять я устал стоять и сел на пол, не сводя глаз со Слизерина. Прошло, кажется, еще не меньше получаса, прежде чем он сморгнул и отстранился.

Петтигрю несколько раз растерянно похлопал глазами и недоуменно уставился на нас.

– Вы меня звали, мой лорд? – неуверенно спросил он.

По моей спине пробежали мурашки: я сразу понял, что Слизерин стер Петтигрю память об этом маленьком «допросе».

– Через час подашь ужин на двоих в мои личные покои, – скомандовал он. – Но сначала пришли ко мне Малфоя-младшего. Поттер, за мной.

Едва дождавшись, пока я встану, он зашагал куда-то вглубь дома.

– Зачем вам Малфой? – тихо поинтересовался я, догнав его в коридоре.

– Тебя одеть, – коротко ответил Слизерин. Потом все-таки соизволил разъяснить: – Как я понял, он сын хозяина этого гостеприимного дома. Думаю, он не откажется поделиться с тобой своим гардеробом. Особенно если я его попрошу.

Дойдя до высокой резной двойной двери, он уверенно открыл ее и вошел внутрь. Там оказалась большая комната – не то кабинет, не то гостиная: книжные полки, диван, кресла и огромный письменный стол, заваленный свитками пергамента и книгами. В глубине виднелась вторая дверь – к ней-то Слизерин и направился. Я, не уверенный, что от меня требуется, замер.

– Что ты там застрял? – требовательно вопросил Слизерин из глубины волдемортовских апартаментов. – Иди сюда.

Я повиновался. За дверью обнаружилась спальня: всюду ковры и занавеси в зеленых тонах, тяжелый платяной шкаф, комод и гигантских размеров кровать под балдахином. У камина расположились два кресла и между ними низенький столик.

«Не иначе как Волдеморт хозяйскую спальню занял», – подумал я рассеянно.

– Марш в ванную, – скомандовал Слизерин, ткнув пальцем в очередную дверь. – Я пока что пообщаюсь с молодым мистером Малфоем. – Он вдруг подмигнул мне и тут же удалился.

Следующий час я провел в ванной, с удовольствием отмокая и приводя себя в порядок. Избавившись от грязных лохмотьев, в которые превратилась моя мантия, я с невероятной радостью залез в теплую воду. По счастью, настоящих ран на мне не было, только синяки, ссадины и царапины: Круциатус не оставляет следов, а бить меня всерьез все же никто не бил. Отмывшись и согревшись, я даже немного задремал – и проснулся от того, что меня крепко встряхнули.

– Хватит плескаться, лентяй, – усмехнулся мой «лорд». – Вылезай и одевайся. Мантию я оставлю здесь, – он небрежно уронил на табурет у двери тяжелый сверток и, не задерживаясь, вышел.

Я поспешно вылез, вытерся и оделся. Малфоевская мантия оказалась несколько потрепанной, зато пришлась практически впору. Похоже, он догадался отдать мне одежду, которую носил пару лет назад, иначе я бы выглядел в ней, как в Дадлиных обносках. И чего я все время ношу чужое старье?!

Пока я мылся, Петтигрю, очевидно, успел принести поздний ужин, потому что Слизерин дожидался меня за тем самым столиком у камина, уже накрытым, и неторопливо потягивал вино из тонкого бокала резного хрусталя.

– Присаживайся, – он указал рукой на кресло напротив. – Признаться, я не ожидал, что ты сумеешь столько о себе скрыть.

Я недоуменно и слегка настороженно уставился на него.

– Воспоминания мистера Малфоя, которыми он столь любезно со мной поделился, оказались весьма полезны, – пояснил он, слегка скривив в усмешке безгубый рот. – Кто учил тебя окклюменции?

– Снейп, – поморщившись, ответил я и все-таки сел. – Только толку от этого было мало.

– Странно, – заметил Слизерин, принимаясь за еду. Я с удовольствием последовал его примеру. – Я не сразу обратил на это внимание, поскольку и не собирался просматривать твою память полностью, но ты не показал мне почти ничего, что не касалось Волдеморта. Ты понял, как тебе это удалось?

– Честно говоря, нет, – озадаченно признался я. – Я просто думал о том, о чем вы велели.

– Так в этом и суть, – наставительно произнес он. – Ты сосредоточился на чем-то, что хотел мне показать. Это основы ментальных искусств: даже очень сильный легилимент может увидеть только то, что всплывает из глубин памяти человека. Правда, опытный маг может заставить объект вспомнить почти что угодно, используя цепочки ассоциаций... А окклюменция – это в первую очередь искусство сосредоточения. Можно, конечно, пытаться просто не пускать противника в свое сознание, но это методика грубая и малоэффективная. Впрочем, выдающийся мастер окклюменции может даже не показать вообще ничего...

Увлекшись, Слизерин пустился в длительные рассуждения о различных тонкостях легилименции и окклюменции, я же слушал и кивал, время от времени поминая про себя Снейпа нехорошими словами.

– Ты сыт? – наконец неожиданно поинтересовался Слизерин тоном заботливой бабушки.

Я кивнул, старательно (и безуспешно) сдерживая зевоту: теплая ванна и вкусный ужин вкупе со злоключениями предыдущих дней лишили меня последних сил.

– Ступай спать, – распорядился он. – Завтра вечером, судя по тому, что мне удалось увидеть в не слишком ясной голове Петтигрю, из Дурмштранга возвращается твой любимый учитель, – хмыкнул он. – Денек будет веселый. Что может быть забавнее встречи старых друзей?..

Однако шутка мне смешной не показалась. Я вдруг, к своему ужасу и стыду, сообразил, что со всеми своими приключениями совершенно забыл про Рона и Гермиону. Три дня прошло... нет, уже четыре – они наверняка уже с ума сходят! Сегодня они, по нашему уговору, должны были сообщить Ордену, что я пропал! Мерлин, что же там сейчас делается...

– Мне надо послать сову друзьям, – я вскочил и кинулся к двери, но замок защелкнулся, стоило мне прикоснуться к дверной ручке.

– Какую сову, мальчик? Четвертый час ночи. Никуда ты не пойдешь, – объявил Слизерин. – И что ты, позволь спросить, собрался сообщать своим друзьям? – последнее слово он произнес с легкой издевкой, и я вскипел.

– Что я жив! Что я уничтожил последний хоркрукс! И влип по самые уши! И вообще, какое вам дело? – от гнева я уже плохо соображал, что несу.

В следующую секунду мне в горло уперлась волшебная палочка. Не знаю, как бы выглядел разгневанный Слизерин, будь он в своем собственном обличье, но в теле Волдеморта это было устрашающее зрелище.

– Мне есть дело до всего, что касается тебя, – холодно произнес он. – Запомни раз и навсегда, мальчик: я не только спас тебе жизнь, но и могу лишить тебя ее в любую минуту, если мне вздумается.

Я сглотнул и кивнул.

– То-то же, – сухо сказал он, отводя палочку в сторону, и продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало: – Сообщать в письме все, что ты только что перечислил, – сущее безумие. У вас нет какого-нибудь менее ненадежного средства обмениваться сообщениями?

– Есть, – сумрачно ответил я. – Но у меня нет палочки.

– Ты видел, как ее сломали? – уточнил Слизерин.

– Нет, – признал я.

– Accio палочка Гарри Поттера, – скомандовал он, и чуть погодя в его раскрытую ладонь мягко скользнула прилетевшая из соседней комнаты волшебная палочка. Моя.

Задрожав от радости, я потянулся было за ней, но меня остановил такой суровый взгляд, что я так и замер с протянутой рукой.

– Значит, так, – очень серьезно начал Слизерин. – Я хочу, чтобы ты, прежде чем получить ее, – он повертел мою палочку в руках, – обратно, усвоил некоторые вещи, которым в нынешние времена, как я понимаю, не учат.

– Хорошо, – быстро согласился я, чувствуя, что шутки кончились.

– Как я уже говорил тебе дважды, по древним законам жизнь спасенного принадлежит спасителю. У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты не слишком хорошо понимаешь, что именно это означает. Так вот, если в двух словах, то спаситель вправе сделать со спасенным все, что угодно, – сообщил он скучающим тоном, постукивая палочкой по ладони в такт словам. – Абсолютно все: убить, продать, взять в свою постель...

Я издал какой-то неопределенный звук – нечто среднее между бульканьем и хрипом.

– Тебя это удивляет? – холодно поинтересовался Слизерин.

Я только и мог, что головой помотать. Меня это не удивляло – я был в полном ужасе. Почему-то мне и в голову не пришло истолковать его слова настолько буквально. Я воспринял их в самом худшем случае как угрозу – а угроз я за свою жизнь слышал столько, что давно перестал на них реагировать. Но это было гораздо, гораздо хуже. Я попросту попал в рабство... Меня слегка замутило.

– Разумеется, подобное расточительство я нахожу совершенно бессмысленным, – между тем продолжал Слизерин, и я заставил себя сосредоточиться. – Однако в нынешней ситуации ты мне весьма и весьма полезен, так что расставаться с тобой я тоже пока не собираюсь. Учти, кстати, что для подчинения непокорных должников существует специальное заклятье. Очень неприятное. Судя по описаниям, напоминает пожизненный Империус.

Я содрогнулся.

– Вот именно. Но довольно о столь мрачных перспективах: подобные меры нам не понадобятся, – он вопросительно взглянул на меня.

– Не понадобятся, – нетвердо ответил я.

– Я так и подумал. Значит, договорились: ты слушаешься меня и вообще стараешься быть полезным, я, в свою очередь, в это время забочусь о твоем благополучии и, если уж на то пошло, образовании. У меня создалось впечатление, что ты остро в нем нуждаешься. Когда я сочту нужным, я тебя отпущу. Согласен?

– Согласен, – выдавил я.

– Замечательно. Так что за средство сообщения вы используете? – поинтересовался он, продолжая вертеть в руках мою палочку.

– Слегка модифицированный Патронус, – признал я.

– Впечатляет. И что, многие из вас умеют вызывать телесного Патронуса? – заинтересовался Слизерин. – Сколько тебе, шестнадцать?

– Почти восемнадцать, – обиделся я, проклиная про себя свой небольшой рост. – И да, я умею, и моя подруга тоже.

Вместо ответа мне сунули в руки палочку.

– Скажешь им следующее: ты жив, ты уничтожил последний хоркрукс, у тебя появился неожиданный союзник, но вернуться ты пока не можешь. Пусть ждут вестей. И ни слова больше, ясно?

Я повиновался. Сияющий олень явился на мой зов, как и всегда, выслушал сообщение, кивнул и, фыркнув в сторону Слизерина, исчез. Я молча глядел туда, где только что стоял мой серебристый защитник, пытаясь проглотить вставший в горле ком.

– Кто это был? – неожиданно негромко спросил Слизерин. – Кто-то близкий?

Я понятия не имел, как он догадался.

– Мой отец, – сипло ответил я.

– Ступай спать, – мягко велел мой... учитель? Господин? Я не знал, как ко всему этому относиться. Но спать и в самом деле хотелось смертельно.

Уже добредя до кровати, я вдруг сообразил, что она тут одна на двоих, и вопросительно (и настороженно) посмотрел на Слизерина. Тот хмыкнул.

– Я же сказал, что не собираюсь на тебя покушаться. Ложись и спи. Я выспался в этой проклятой серьге на пару веков вперед. Пойду что-нибудь почитаю.

Забрав бутылку с вином и бокал, он вышел, не сказав больше ни слова. Я разделся, заполз под одеяло и провалился в сон, едва моя голова коснулась подушки.

* * *

_**Глава 2,  
в которой Беллатрикс ноет, мы беседуем о женщинах, Снейп падает в обморок, а Слизерин интересным образом расставляет приоритеты**_

Проснулся я довольно рано – но, как ни странно, отлично выспался. С хрустом потянулся и прислушался – в соседней комнате за закрытой дверью разговаривали. Я торопливо нашарил под подушкой очки – удивительно, как только они ни разу не разбились за все это время! – набросил мантию, взял палочку, на цыпочках подкрался к двери и приник к ней ухом.

– Нет, Беллатрикс, Поттера я тебе не отдам, – говорил Слизерин. В его голосе явственно слышались усталость и раздражение. – Он мне и самому нужен.

– Но зачем, мой лорд? – Лестранж, по своей мерзкой привычке, не то сюсюкала, не то ныла, и меня начало слегка колотить. Мерлин, как я ее ненавидел!

– Не твоего ума дело, Белла, – отрезал Слизерин. – Это все, что ты хотела сказать? Если да, то проваливай. Пойди делом займись.

– Слушаюсь, мой лорд, – явно неохотно ответила Беллатрикс. Послышались шаги, с легким щелчком закрылась дверь, и я решил, что могу покинуть свое убежище без риска для здоровья.

– Доброе утро, – поздоровался я, выходя из спальни.

– Кому как, – ворчливо отозвался Слизерин, сидевший в кресле у окна. На меня он даже не взглянул. – У этой женщины в голове абсолютный хаос. Во всех смыслах слова. Впрочем, – продолжил он немного погодя, – это утверждение справедливо для всех женщин, вопрос только в степени.

– Ничего подобного, – возмутился я. – Вот Гермиона, например, очень умная.

– Очень может быть, – Слизерин небрежно махнул рукой. – Ровена тоже была в высшей степени умна. Но в голове у нее все равно царил хаос. Это не оскорбление, а сухая констатация факта. Женщины мыслят принципиально по-другому. Ни один мужчина, в частности, не додумался бы создать в школе для детей движущиеся лестницы.

– А разве это плохо? – спросил я. Хогвартские лестницы мне всегда нравились.

– В первую очередь, это травмоопасно, – ответил он. – К тому же эти проклятые штуковины всегда норовят повернуться не туда именно тогда, когда ты опаздываешь. Зато это, безусловно, оригинально, красиво и даже иногда удобно. Но нестабильно, – подытожил он. – Женщины, кроме того, руководствуются эмоциями...

Договорить он не успел: дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ворвалась разъяренная Беллатрикс.

– Мой лорд! – вскричала она. – Там... там... – тут она увидела меня и осеклась, вытаращив глаза и разинув рот.

Слизерин, проследив за ее взглядом, наконец повернулся, оценивающе оглядел меня и хмыкнул.

– Поттер, ты напоминаешь застигнутого врасплох деревенского повесу. Очки, правда, выбиваются из образа, – заметил он. – Постарайся привести себя в более благопристойный вид, будь любезен.

Тут только я сообразил, как выгляжу: всклокоченные со сна волосы, небрежно застегнутая мантия на голое тело, босые ноги... Я почувствовал, что краснею, и поспешно ретировался в спальню.

Десять минут спустя я в ванной перед зеркалом боролся со своей шевелюрой и лишь тогда обратил внимание, что шрам на лбу у меня как-то потускнел и как будто бы даже слегка сгладился. Нахмурившись, я потрогал его пальцем: шрам как шрам, словно простая ссадина, разве что необычной формы...

Поправив очки, я кинулся обратно к Слизерину. Слава Мерлину, Беллатрикс там уже не было.

– Скажите мне что-нибудь на серпентарго, – попросил я. – Пожалуйста.

Он недоуменно нахмурился, потом пробормотал что-то вроде: «Делать мне больше нечего, только разных дуралеев развлекать».

Я уже собрался было обидеться, но вовремя успел заметить, что он усмехается, и сообразил, что бормотал он на серпентарго.

– Ну что, легче стало? – ехидно поинтересовался он. – Кстати, зачем это тебе вообще понадобилось?

– Хотел узнать, понимаю ли я еще серпентарго, – честно признался я. – Вчера, когда Волдеморт применил свое заклинание, у меня жутко болела голова. И шрам сегодня... поблек как-то, что ли...

– А ну покажи, – Слизерин, которому я успел вчера рассказать и о своей ментальной связи с Волдемортом, явно заинтересовался. Пока он ощупывал и осматривал мой несчастный лоб, я очень старался не вздрагивать. При дневном свете его кожа выглядела еще страшнее, чем при магических свечах: зеленоватая и какая-то... с намеками на чешуйки. И, конечно, он все-таки заметил.

– Да знаю, – досадливо произнес он. – Самому тошно. Ничего, стоит мне добраться до лаборатории... три-четыре часа работы, и я буду выглядеть по-человечески.

– Интересно, – полюбопытствовал я вслух, – почему Волдеморт этого не сделал?

– Потому, что ваш Волдеморт – талантливый самоучка, не ценящий фундаментальное образование, – наставительно сообщил Слизерин, снова занимая кресло. – Хотя похоже, – он покосился в мою сторону, – что здесь это обычное явление.

Я решил, что самое время сменить тему.

– А зачем приходила Беллатрикс? И что ее так... разозлило?

– Твой любимый учитель вернулся, – хмыкнул Слизерин. Эти его дурацкие шутки насчет Снейпа начинали мне надоедать. – И желает непременно со мной увидеться. Что, собственно, ее и разозлило. Я не очень пока разобрался, в каких они тут все отношениях, но похоже, эта милая женщина ревнует.

Меня передернуло.

– Не могу не согласиться, – кивнул он. – Кошмарная особа, к тому же и хорошенькой ее вряд ли назовешь.

Я подумал, что по сравнению с ним самим Лестранж просто красавица, но решил, что промолчать в данном случае благоразумнее.

– Пойдем, – Слизерин махнул рукой в сторону спальни, где мы вчера ужинали. – Сейчас Петтигрю принесет завтрак, а потом мы пообщаемся с твоим зельеваром.

– И ничего он не мой, – буркнул я, усаживаясь. – Он злобная, несправедливая, самодовольная сволочь. И предатель к тому же.

– Короче говоря, чудесный человек, – съехидничал Слизерин. – Кстати, Волдеморт вообще любил окружать себя людьми незаурядными. Один предатель, другой предатель, эта сумасшедшая... Оборотня я тут сегодня утром видел – тоже та еще личность...

Минут пять мы перемывали кости Упивающимся, потом пришел Петтигрю и принес поднос с завтраком. На меня он смотрел с каким-то суеверным ужасом, робко осведомился, не нужно ли чего еще, и без лишних разговоров исчез.

– Что они все на меня пялятся? – пожаловался я, накладывая себе овсянку.

– Во-первых, согласись, что ситуация сама по себе нетривиальная. Если предполагать, что я Волдеморт, конечно, – невозмутимо ответил Слизерин, намазывая тост джемом. – А во-вторых, они думают, что я тебя пощадил, потому что ты согласился со мной спать.

Я поперхнулся кофе и едва не заплевал полстола. Мой «лорд», понятное дело, только ухмыльнулся и преспокойно продолжил есть.

Остаток завтрака прошел в молчании. О чем размышлял Слизерин, не знаю; я думал о своих друзьях, о Ремусе и Тонкс... и о Джинни. Потом невесело порадовался, что мы ничего друг другу не обещали: вряд ли было бы честно заставлять ее ждать. Кто знает, сколько пройдет лет, прежде чем самый саркастичный из Основателей сочтет нужным вернуть мне свободу?

Наконец Слизерин нарушил молчание.

– Ну что, Гарри, будешь опять подслушивать под дверью или воспользуешься плащом-невидимкой? Я тут обнаружил один среди вещей Волдеморта.

– Правда? – обрадовался я. Отцовский плащ у меня отобрали вместе с палочкой.

– Твой, что ли? – догадался Слизерин.

– Мой, – вздохнул я. – Точнее, папин.

– Полезная вещь, – кивнул он, и в самом деле извлекая из кармана мой плащ. – Забирай свою семейную реликвию. Только учти, что я сквозь него вижу.

– Спасибо. – Я нежно погладил легкую ткань: может, это было только мое воображение, но она всегда отчего-то казалась мне теплой на ощупь.

– Не за что, – Слизерин небрежно пожал плечами. – Такие вещи чужим удачи не приносят. Мне только родовых проклятий еще не хватало, – проворчал он, но мне показалось, что он притворяется. – Идем.

Он снова вышел в кабинет и уселся в кресло у окна, я последовал за ним.

– Встань куда-нибудь в уголок, надень плащ и не шевелись, пока не позову, – велел он.

Я повиновался: сел в углу на пол и стал ждать появления Снейпа. Ждать пришлось недолго: зельевар вошел в комнату буквально пару минут спустя, такой же противный, как всегда. За год, что я его не видел, он ничуть не изменился. На колени перед «Волдемортом» он опускаться не стал – только поклонился молча и замер, ожидая разрешения заговорить. Я рассеянно отметил про себя, насколько же по-разному ведут себя Упивающиеся наедине с Лордом.

– Что случилось, Северус? – любезным тоном вопросил Слизерин. – Почему ты вернулся раньше времени?

И в самом деле, сообразил я: Снейп ведь примчался ни свет ни заря и сразу потребовал «аудиенции» у Волдеморта.

– Я выполнил ваше поручение, мой лорд, – без запинки отрапортовал Снейп. – Однако вести у меня, увы, не радостные.

– Продолжай, – мрачным тоном приказал Слизерин, поигрывая палочкой.

– Мне удалось встретиться с жителями Похьёлы, – скованно ответил Снейп, – но присоединяться к нам они отказались. – Он склонил голову, и по спине у меня побежали мурашки: не было сомнений, что он ждал Круциатуса или еще чего-нибудь в этом роде.

– Это все? – сухо уточнил Слизерин. – Надеюсь, ты не за этим прервал мой завтрак?

– Нет, мой лорд, – Снейп явным образом замялся. Я увидел, как он украдкой покосился на закрытую дверь спальни, и понял, что он уже слышал о моем пребывании здесь от Беллатрикс, Петтигрю или Малфоя.

– Не смущайся, Северус, – почти ласково произнес Слизерин и улыбнулся. От этого зрелища даже мне, знавшему, что это не Волдеморт, стало не по себе, а Снейп так просто содрогнулся.

– Это правда, мой лорд... – зельевар запнулся, сглотнул и начал снова: – Мой лорд, это правда, что вы и Поттер?..

– Даже если и так, – Слизерин снова улыбнулся, явно наслаждаясь происходящим, – я его всего равно уже убил, – сообщил он и продолжил с совершенно серьезным выражением лица: – Сегодня утром. Я понимаю: тебе, конечно, жаль, что ты не смог стать свидетелем моего триумфа, но я решил, что сохранять ему жизнь и дальше будет небезопасно.

Снейп побелел как полотно. И в этот миг я отчетливо понял, что он примчался сюда из Дурмштранга – или где он там был? – спасать меня... и мне стало его до невозможности жаль. Пусть он сволочь, пусть сам черт не разберет, на чьей он стороне... все равно, издеваться над ним дальше было бы последним свинством. Я растерянно посмотрел на Слизерина; он встретился со мной взглядом, медленно кивнул, и я запоздало вспомнил, что он-то, в отличие от Снейпа, меня видит.

Я поднялся на ноги и решительно сбросил с себя плащ.

– Профессор, я живой, – утешительно сообщил я. – Я здесь.

И тут Снейп, что совершенно неудивительно, упал в обморок.

– Браво, Гарри, – язвительно сказал Слизерин, поднимаясь с кресла. – Твоя деликатность не знает равных.

Он подошел к лежащему на ковре Снейпу и взмахнул над ним палочкой – вероятно, применяя Ennervate. Я мысленно дал себе зарок попросить его обучить меня безмолвной магии: она до сих пор давалась мне с невероятным трудом.

Снейп между тем слегка застонал, открыл глаза и увидел наши склоненные над ним физиономии. Снова застонал и опять зажмурился. Я не выдержал и прыснул со смеху.

– Гарри, – с укором сказал Слизерин, – нехорошо смеяться над старшими. По крайней мере, в их присутствии.

Я захохотал еще сильнее – смех так и рвался наружу и у меня просто не хватало сил сдерживаться.

– Я вам очень сочувствую, – со вздохом сообщил Слизерин Снейпу. – Я с этим оболтусом знаком всего второй день, и у меня уже терпение на исходе. А вы его, как я понимаю, шесть лет учили.

Услышав такое, Снейп резко открыл глаза и сел, переводя взгляд с меня на Слизерина и обратно.

– Что... – выдавил он хрипло, – что здесь происходит?

Слизерин опять вздохнул.

– Гарри, – велел он, – налей профессору вина. А вы, Северус... – Он повернулся к зельевару: – Ведь я могу вас называть по имени?

Снейп не очень уверенно кивнул.

– Садитесь, пожалуйста, – Слизерин гостеприимно указал рукой на второе кресло, – и мы поговорим.

Ошарашенный Снейп молча повиновался.

– Я тоже вина хочу, – буркнул я, подавая Снейпу бокал.

– Желания сами по себе мало кому приносят вред, – парировал Слизерин. – Будь так добр, сядь куда-нибудь на диван, перестань выпендриваться и закрой ненадолго рот, хорошо? – в голосе его прозвучало легкое предупреждение, и я решил, что лучше послушаться.

– Что вы с ним сделали? – немедленно заинтересовался Снейп, буквально на глазах приходя в себя. – Мне подобного ни разу не удавалось добиться.

– Спас жизнь, слегка напугал, накормил и напугал еще раз, посильнее. Примерно так.

– Странно, – рассеянно заметил зельевар. – Я, кажется, проделывал все то же самое, и безрезультатно. Впрочем, нет: кормить я Поттера не пробовал.

Слизерин на это только хмыкнул.

Помолчав еще с минуту, Снейп холодно произнес:

– Если вы не возражаете, я бы все-таки хотел знать, что происходит.

– Разумеется, не возражаю, – любезно ответил Слизерин. – Если выразить суть дела очень коротко, то я не Волдеморт.

– Любопытное заявление, – с тенью былого сарказма в голосе сообщил Снейп. – И кто же, позвольте узнать, вы такой?

– Я Салазар Слизерин.

Снейп смерил его долгим пристальным взглядом, откинулся в кресле и положил ногу на ногу.

– Слизерин? – хмыкнул он. – В такое трудно поверить.

– Ваше дело, – тот только плечами пожал. – Учтите только, что в данный момент вы заинтересованы в моей помощи куда больше, чем я – в вашей. Гарри мне обязан жизнью, с Волдемортом мы справимся и сами, а на вас, насколько я понимаю, еще висит обвинение в убийстве...

Снейп скрипнул зубами и скорчил такую гримасу, словно лимон проглотил. Мне показалось, будто он хотел что-то возразить, однако в конечном счете решил этого не делать.

– Почем вы знаете, Поттер, – на сей раз он впился глазами в меня, – что это вообще не Волдеморт, который просто-напросто заморочил вам голову?

– Может, потому, что он мне жизнь спас? – ехидно поинтересовался я.

– Каким именно образом? – прищурился Снейп.

– Волдеморт собрался меня в жертву приносить! – возмутился я. – А Слизерин был в серьге и затянул туда Волдеморта...

– Что за чушь вы несете? – рявкнул Снейп. – Какая серьга, какие жертвы? Вы точно уверены, что нигде не ударялись головой? Не то чтобы там можно было что-то повредить...

– Мальчик действительно излагает суть дела довольно путано, но в целом верно, – вмешался Слизерин. Судя по голосу, мы оба его сильно забавляли. – Позвольте, я начну с начала. Дело в том, что мой коллега Годрик всю жизнь страдал – как бы получше выразиться? – неповторимым чувством юмора. В частности, ему пришло в голову, что если я – в виде духа, разумеется, – проведу несколько столетий запертым в каком-нибудь артефакте, потомкам будет смешно. Более того, он не поленился оставить письменные инструкции нашедшему оный артефакт, а именно мою собственную серьгу. Каковые и попали в руки этому вашему Волдеморту.

– И что же дальше? – настороженно уточнил Снейп.

– В инструкции входило принесение человеческой жертвы, – пожал плечами Слизерин, будто речь шла о нарезке флоббер-червей для какого-нибудь базового зелья. – А Гарри как раз по неосторожности угодил в плен, так что только мое своевременное появление спасло его от ранней смерти.

– Где тогда сейчас Волдеморт? – не успокаивался Снейп.

– Занял мое место, – пожал плечами Слизерин. – Я на него совершенно не претендую, серьга у меня в кармане, так что, как только найдете способ с ним управиться, забирайте, Беленоса ради.

– Если вы Слизерин, – Снейп снова недоверчиво прищурился, – то каким образом и когда вы успели изучить современный английский?

«А ведь и правда! – с досадой подумал я. – И почему мне этого в голову не пришло?!»

– Переводческое заклятие, – спокойно объяснил Слизерин. – В молодости я довольно много странствовал. Пришлось изобрести, чтобы не иметь проблем с местным населением, куда бы меня ни занесло. Удобно, согласитесь?

– Очень, – кивнул Снейп. – Особенно если предположить, что вы лжете.

– Скажите, а есть разница, дорогой профессор? – насмешливо поинтересовался Слизерин. – Предположим, что вы правы: я на самом деле Волдеморт и морочу вам обоим головы с какой-то неведомой вам целью. Учитывая, что продолжать предыдущую деятельность этого субъекта я не имею ни малейшего желания, не все ли вам равно, кто я такой?

Я честно задумался над поставленным вопросом. Хотелось сказать, что не все равно, но я отчего-то не мог привести ни единого _разумного_ аргумента в свою пользу.

– Пожалуй, нет, – между тем протянул Снейп. – А что вы, в таком случае, намереваетесь делать?

– Еще немного отдохнуть, заняться своим внешним видом, – тут Слизерин брезгливо поморщился, – но сначала все-таки разобраться, имеет ли мне смысл с вами связываться. Например, какова истинная причина вашего раннего здесь появления?

– Да, профессор, – я повернулся к Снейпу, – как вы узнали, что я здесь?

Снейп криво усмехнулся и слово в слово повторил сообщение, которое я накануне отправил Гермионе.

– Но как?!..

– Люпин подумал, что под неожиданным союзником вы подразумеваете меня, и поделился этой новостью с самыми проверенными людьми в Ордене. Один из которых точно знал, что меня нет не только здесь, но и вообще в Англии. Он связался со мной, я немедленно вернулся, а здесь меня встретили такие слухи, что я невольно... э-э-э... потерял хладнокровие.

Слизерин хитро улыбнулся.

– Бьюсь об заклад, что юного мистера Малфоя до сих пор тошнит. Он вчера сбежал отсюда какой-то совсем зеленый...

– Погодите-погодите. – Я решил не дать сбить себя с толку и вновь обратился к Снейпу: – Так в Ордене есть кто-то, кто вам доверяет?

Снейп презрительно фыркнул.

– Разумеется, нет! Но в Ордене есть как минимум один человек, который доверял Альбусу Дамблдору во всем, включая его суждения на мой счет.

– Профессор Макгонагалл? – попробовал догадаться я.

– Не трудитесь, Поттер, все равно не угадаете, – Снейп с самодовольным видом откинулся в кресле. – Аластор Хмури.

– Быть не может! – я аж подскочил. – Он вас на дух не переносит!

– Когда вы поймете, Поттер: нравится вам кто-то или нет – не имеет никакого значения, когда речь идет о необходимости. Я, скажем, _вас_ на дух не переношу, однако в течение шести лет терпеливо сносил ваши выкрутасы. Кроме того, мне на ваших же глазах пришлось убить единственного человека, который был мне хоть сколько-нибудь близок. Хотя, следует заметить, к его смерти и вы руку приложили.

– Да что вы об этом знаете!

– Надо было быть слепым, чтобы не понять: в ту ночь Альбус вернулся в Хогвартс умирающим, тогда как за несколько часов до этого покинул его живым и здоровым вместе с вами!

– А пророчество? – чуть не в голос завопил я. – Это вы о нем донесли Волдеморту!..

– Хватит! – рявкнул вдруг Слизерин, и мы оба умолкли. – Это все совершенно неважно, ибо прошлое имеет только косвенное отношение к нынешнему положению дел. Нужно сосредоточиться на настоящем и решить, что предпринять дальше.

– Избавиться от Волдеморта! – хором воскликнули мы со Снейпом и тут же неприязненно переглянулись.

– Каким именно образом? – поинтересовался Слизерин. – Мне никогда не приходилось иметь дело ни с хоркруксами, ни с кем-то, кто их использовал. Есть предложения?

– Поттер, вы идиот! – зашипел Снейп. – Зачем вы рассказали ему о _них_?!

Я уже вскинулся было, но Слизерин успел раньше.

– Вы мне тут тоже много чего рассказали, Северус, – язвительно заметил он. – И это при том, что _в глаза я вам пока не заглядывал_.

На щеках Снейпа появились два красных пятна: напоминание о наших уроках окклюменции и о том, чем они закончились, вряд ли доставило ему много удовольствия.

– Примите как данность, Северус, что я об этом знаю, и перестаньте так переживать, – предложил Слизерин. – Это вредно для здоровья. Повторяю свой вопрос: как вы собираетесь избавляться от Волдеморта?

Мы задумались. Уничтожив все остальные хоркруксы, я, как ни странно, так и не узнал способа сделать это самостоятельно, если не считать убийства Нагини. Медальон как-то обезвредил Регул Блэк, перо Ровены Рэйвенкло сжег Фоукс, а с чашей Хаффлпафф отлично разобрался Норберт... я потом месяц залечивал ожоги. Нет, второй раз я на такое не пойду, а Фоуксу с серьгой не справиться.

– Какое-нибудь зелье? – задумчиво предложил Снейп. – Необходимо что-то едкое, растворяющее и металл, и камень... Возможно, ядовитое...

– Яд василиска! – встрепенулся я.

На меня вопросительно уставились две пары глаз.

– Он в дневнике Реддла дыру прожег, – неуверенно пробормотал я. – Может, получится...

– Получиться-то получится, только где мы его возьмем? – язвительно поинтересовался Слизерин. – Моя Мегера была последним известным мне василиском, и ключевое слово здесь – «была».

Я, кажется, опять покраснел. Хотя хозяин Тайной комнаты не высказал никаких претензий по поводу гибели своей питомицы (кто бы мог подумать, что это чудовище окажется женского пола!), мне все равно было как-то неловко.

– Правда, характер у нее был премерзкий, – задумчиво прибавил Слизерин. – Невероятно склочная особа. Ну да Беленос с ней, с Мегерой. Что ты предлагаешь – бегать по всем курятникам Британии в поисках петушиного яйца и подсовывать его под жабу? Или ты думаешь, что есть возможность найти где-нибудь живого василиска?

– Зачем живого? – удивился я. – Он в Тайной комнате лежит. Или он... она... э-э-э... испортилась?

Снейп хмыкнул.

– _Она_, Поттер, безусловно, _испортилась_, – насмешливо сообщил он. – Почти пять лет прошло. Однако яд василиска – невероятно стабильная субстанция, так что его должно быть можно собрать. Правда, думаю, воняет там неимоверно. И не забывайте, что нужно еще как-то попасть в Хогвартс.

– Я знаю, как попасть в Тайную комнату извне, – вмешался Слизерин. – Так что это как раз не сложно. Если вы уверены, что яд василиска – то, что нам нужно, то можно считать, что задача решена. Отлично. Значит, осталось главное – вернуть мне приличный вид.

Не преувеличу, если скажу, что у Снейпа глаза вылезли на лоб. У меня и самого челюсть отвисла. То есть разделаться с Волдемортом – это пустяки, а всякие там косметические глупости – цель жизни?! С другой стороны, я и не был ни зеленым, ни безносым, ни лысым, ни чешуйчатым, так что судить о переживаниях Слизерина вряд ли мог.

Снейп уже открыл рот, явно собираясь высказаться по этому поводу. Неизвестно, что бы он сказал, если бы в это мгновение дверь не распахнулась и в комнату не вошел Люциус Малфой.

* * *

_**Глава 3,**_  
**_в которой мне становится ясно, что такое «немая сцена», мы узнаем о Люциусе Малфое много нового, а Слизерин показывает свое истинное лицо_**

В первое мгновение я, признаться честно, Люциуса не узнал. Прежде всего потому, что в прошлый раз, когда я его видел – в Департаменте Тайн, – он был очень хорошо одет, и даже его черный плащ Упивающегося Смертью выглядел умопомрачительно _дорого_. Сейчас же он предстал перед нами в донельзя изгвазданной и драной мантии и стоптанных сапогах; волосы его утратили свой холеный блеск, а на лице отражалось явное смятение. Последнему удивляться не приходилось: чего еще ожидать от человека, заставшего за беседой нашу «теплую компанию»? В общем, Люциус стоял посреди комнаты пень пнем, пораженно уставившись на нас.

Я покосился на своих «товарищей по заговору»: они оба сохраняли на удивление бесстрастные лица. В эту минуту я по-настоящему понял, что такое «немая сцена»: это когда часть присутствующих высказаться просто не в состоянии, а другая продлевает удовольствие и молчит намеренно. Хихикнув про себя, я стал ждать, кто из них не выдержит первым.

– Кто выпустил тебя из Азкабана, Люциус? – наконец поинтересовался Слизерин ленивым тоном.

– Нашлись друзья, которые не оставили меня даже в таких обстоятельствах, – чуть поклонившись, тотчас же ответил Люциус, но мне показалось, что в его голосе мелькнула нотка беспокойства. – Они помогли мне бежать, и я немедленно поспешил к вам, мой лорд...

Краем глаза я заметил, что Снейп слегка улыбнулся – криво, уголком губ, и, безо всякого сомнения, злорадно.

– Ты, кажется, не понял, – вкрадчиво произнес Слизерин. – Я не спрашивал, кто помог тебе бежать. Я спросил, кто тебя оттуда _выпустил_.

Я с трудом сохранял невозмутимый вид. На что он намекает?

– Боюсь, что я вас не понимаю, мой лорд, – сказал Люциус и снова слегка поклонился.

Слизерин и Снейп переглянулись.

– Перейдем к наводящим вопросам, – вздохнул основатель Хогвартса. – Где ты раздобыл такие отрепья, позволь узнать? И зачем? Неужели ты полагаешь, что этот детский маскарад способен меня обмануть?

Люциус слегка побледнел, и я стал гадать, не кончится ли дело еще одним обмороком. Между тем Снейп, кажется, решил добить своего «коллегу»:

– Для человека, замученного Азкабаном, ты слишком чисто выбрит, Люциус. И ногти у тебя... отполированные.

Малфой непроизвольно сделал шаг назад, но дверь за ним тут же закрылась, а потом щелкнул замок – так же, как и передо мной вчера.

– Так кто это был, Люциус? – повторил Слизерин нетерпеливо.

– Вы не поверите, мой лорд, – Малфой поколебался мгновение, а потом, судя по всему, принял какое-то решение. – Мне удалось купить Руфуса Скримджера, – сообщил он. – Я всегда знал, что нет людей, которые не продаются. Просто есть люди, которые стоят баснословно дорого.

– И в какую же сумму, – скучающим тоном поинтересовался Слизерин, – тебе обошлась твоя свобода?

– Вот уж не думал, что фанатика Скримджера можно купить за деньги, – скептически протянул Снейп. – Даже за очень большие деньги.

– Это верно, – Люциус, похоже, решил, что он уже более или менее в безопасности, и позволил себе улыбку. – Господин министр теперь уверен, что у него есть свой собственный шпион среди ваших ближайших соратников.

Я так и не узнал, что бы сказал на это Слизерин, потому что Снейп внезапно расхохотался. Я никогда не видел, чтобы зельевар так смеялся: он согнулся вдвое, закрывая руками лицо и отирая потекшие из глаз слезы. Собственно, я вообще не помню, чтобы он смеялся – и точка.

– Нет, это надо же... Люциус – шпион... – выдавил Снейп сквозь смех.

– Как бы это ни было смешно, – укоризненно заметил Слизерин, – у нас не так уж много времени. Думаю, имеет смысл просмотреть воспоминания нашего дорогого друга.

Снейп внезапно посерьезнел.

– Вряд ли это что-то даст, – сухо заметил он. – Он превосходный окклюмент. Это он меня учил.

Слизерин нахмурился.

– Вот как? Да, это слегка осложняет дело. Хм-м... Северус, у вас есть... как там это называется? сыворотка правды?

Снейп просветлел.

– Должна быть. В лаборатории. Принести?

– Да, будьте так любезны.

Слизерин повернулся к Люциусу и легким движением руки обездвижил его, затем отпер дверь. Снейп ушел; лишенный возможности шевелиться Малфой с ужасом смотрел на своего «лорда».

– Как ты думаешь, Гарри, – Слизерин повернулся ко мне, – кому на самом деле верен сей неординарный джентльмен?

– Себе, – без колебаний ответил я. Еще год назад я бы не задумываясь сказал, что Волдеморту, но последние события заставили меня пересмотреть свою точку зрения. Волдеморту служила Лестранж – это было очевидно. Петтигрю, наверное, тоже, раз он не пожалел руки, чтобы воскресить своего повелителя. Хотя может быть, что и Петтигрю рассматривал его как средство добиться власти и хоть какого-то уважения, потому что иначе жалкому трусу не светило ни того, ни другого. Драко и Нарцисса Волдеморта до смерти боялись... а вот Люциус, кажется, делал все, чтобы выйти из столкновения живым, вне зависимости от того, кто победит. Любопытнее всего было бы знать, чем руководствовался Снейп, но я подозревал, что это так и останется тайной, покрытой мраком. Особенно если учесть, что Слизерин не стал этим интересоваться. В одном я, пожалуй, был уверен: Волдеморту Снейп не служил.

– В этом я нисколько не сомневаюсь, – согласился Слизерин. – Мне, однако, любопытно, с какими намерениями он явился сюда и кому именно на руку собирался играть?

– Не думаете же вы, что он... – с возмущением начал я, но тут вернулся очень довольный собой Снейп со склянкой в руке; в склянке была прозрачная жидкость.

– Ну что, – спросил он, усмехнувшись, – приступим?

К сожалению, для того чтобы напоить Малфоя сывороткой, пришлось его оживить, после чего выяснилось, что даже чистокровные снобы с многомильной родословной не считают зазорным в безвыходной ситуации царапаться и кусаться.

– Ну, Люциус, – оскорбленно прошипел Снейп, лелея укушенную руку, – я это тебе припомню...

Крепко привязанный магическими путами к креслу Люциус ничего не сказал: Веритасерум уже начал действовать.

– Твое имя? – потребовал Слизерин, склоняясь над нашим пленником, и я в очередной раз вспомнил, чье именно тело он носит. Даже странно, насколько я успел к нему привыкнуть меньше чем за сутки.

– Люциус Абрахас Малфой, – ответил тот бесстрастным, неестественно спокойным голосом.

– Год рождения?

– Тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят четвертый.

– Работает, кажется... – пробормотал стоявший позади меня Снейп.

– Кому ты служишь? – продолжал допрос Слизерин.

– Никому, – отвечал Малфой.

Я фыркнул. Тоже мне, новость.

– Ради кого ты готов рисковать жизнью?

– Ради жены и сына.

Мы переглянулись.

– Что за сделку ты заключил со Скримджером? – спросил Снейп. – И когда?

– Сразу после возвращения Темного Лорда, – ответил Люциус. У меня отвисла челюсть, но следующая фраза Малфоя потрясла меня еще больше. – После его поединка с Поттером на кладбище я понял, что Лорд проиграет, и на следующий же день обратился к Скримджеру с деловым предложением. Я доношу ему обо всем, что его заинтересует, а он обеспечивает мне и моей семье свободу и безопасность, в том числе после войны.

– Почему вы тогда оказались в Азкабане? – вмешался я. – Почему вас арестовали?

– У нас не было выбора, – сказал Люциус. – Темный Лорд поручил мне возглавить операцию в Министерстве. Мы со Скримджером договорились, что в случае провала он обеспечит мне нормальные условия заключения, пока я не понадоблюсь, и позаботится о моей семье.

– Так он знал?! – у меня перед глазами все поплыло. – Он знал, что это неправда... что меня... Он нарочно... А Сириус... – меня охватила слепая, безумная ярость; попадись мне Скримджер в эту минуту, я убил бы его голыми руками. Я рванулся к двери, но меня перехватили – сильные, жесткие пальцы вцепились мне в плечи, и я ткнулся носом в чью-то уже очень знакомую мантию. Меня обняли, и я с ужасом понял, что всхлипываю.

– Тише... тише, мальчик, – вполголоса сказал Слизерин. – Тише. Ничего уже не исправить. – Я попытался вывернуться, но меня держали крепко, и не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как расслабиться и принять утешения чужого мне человека. – Все будет в порядке. Все будет хорошо. Все хорошо...

Постепенно я успокоился и, краснея, отстранился; на сей раз Слизерин не сделал попытки меня удержать. Снейп, к величайшему моему облегчению, отвел взгляд и постарался сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло.

– Кто выпустил тебя из Азкабана? – Слизерин как ни в чем не бывало повернулся к Малфою.

– Скримджер, – ответил тот.

– Почему?

– Потому что я получил известия от своего сына о том, что Темный Лорд захватил в плен Поттера и не то околдовал его, не то с ним договорился. Я сообщил Скримджеру, он организовал мой «побег».

Мы переглянулись.

– Что от меня нужно Скримджеру? – проворчал я. И, конечно, Люциус ответил – не мог не ответить.

– Он хочет, чтобы ты был ему должен. Он хочет использовать тебя для того, чтобы обеспечить собственное положение.

– Кто еще в курсе ваших махинаций? – поинтересовался Снейп сухо.

– Аластор Хмури.

– Что?! – вскричали мы со Снейпом хором.

– При чем здесь Хмури? – резко спросил зельевар. Он был мрачен как туча, и я невольно поежился: в эту минуту у меня не было никаких сомнений, что он способен на убийство, причем убийство жестокое и кровавое.

– Скримджер пытался найти подход к людям Дамблдора, – произнес Малфой все тем же безжизненным искусственным голосом. – Он собирался привлечь старого параноика на свою сторону и сообщил ему обо мне – с тем чтобы меня случайно не убили ваши гриффиндорские головорезы.

Мы со Снейпом мрачно переглянулись.

– Кажется, мы уже выяснили все, что нужно, – заметил Слизерин и небрежным взмахом палочки усыпил Малфоя. Во всяком случае, тот немедленно закрыл глаза и обвис в кресле.

Несколько минут мы молчали.

– Сукин сын! – неожиданно взорвался Снейп. – Вонючий старый козел!

Я, признаться, совершенно онемел, услышав такие выражения из уст моего бывшего учителя. Несмотря на весь его дурной характер, Снейп и сквернословие попросту не уживались в одном предложении.

– В чем дело, Северус? – мягко спросил Слизерин.

– Если бы я знал... – с ненавистью прошептал Снейп, глядя мимо нас невидящими глазами. – Если бы я знал, что я не один, я бы никогда не согласился...

Отчего-то я сразу догадался, о чем он говорит. Все стало на свои места: и ссора с директором, о которой рассказал Хагрид, и умоляющий взгляд Дамблдора на башне в ту ночь, и почему Снейп позаботился о том, чтобы мне не причинили никакого вреда, когда я пытался догнать его и Драко Малфоя...

– Почему? – тихо спросил я. – Почему профессор Дамблдор велел вам его убить?

– Потому, Поттер, – ответил он устало, – что я позволил Нарциссе обвести меня вокруг пальца и дал ей Нерушимую клятву, что выполню поручение Волдеморта вместо Драко. Потому, что Альбус счел, что мне заплатить жизнью за эту ошибку будет недостаточно. Потому, что он решил, что я буду вам нужнее, чем он.

– Я могу показаться старомодным, – заметил Слизерин бесстрастно, – но всему виной поразительное отсутствие доверия среди вашей братии. В мое время за предательство попросту убивали, но и тех, кто был готов идти за своим сюзереном на смерть, было, кажется, гораздо больше.

Я опустил голову. Если бы не паранойя Хмури, Дамблдор знал бы, что Снейп не единственный шпион среди Упивающихся... Может, и Снейп не давал бы клятвы, если бы был в курсе... Если бы не мое собственное недоверие Снейпу, может, и Сириус был бы жив...

– Хватит об этом, – сказал Снейп хрипло. – Все равно ничего не вернешь. Что мы будем делать дальше?

– Все зависит от того, стоит ли сообщать вашему белобрысому приятелю, кто я такой, – ответил Слизерин. – Можно ли поворачиваться к нему спиной?

– Только в бронежилете, – проворчал я. Слизерин непонимающе взглянул на меня, а Снейп хмыкнул, и я запоздало вспомнил, что он полукровка. Как-то этот факт до сих пор с трудом укладывался у меня в голове.

– Маггловская шутка, не обращайте внимания, – коротко бросил он Слизерину. – Что касается Люциуса, то я бы рискнул. Он слишком дорожит своей шкурой, чтобы сделать какую-нибудь глупость при нынешнем положении вещей... а вот если он будет считать вас Волдемортом, я затрудняюсь предположить, что он может выкинуть. У него всегда было на редкость богатое воображение.

– Ну, если вы так считаете... – пожал плечами Слизерин. – Дайте ему контрзелье, только не отвязывайте.

– Еще чего не хватало, – проворчал Снейп, извлекая из кармана вторую склянку. – И почему опять я? Меня он уже кусал.

Он привел Малфоя в сознание, быстро капнул ему на язык две капли антидота и поспешно отодвинулся. Едва зелье подействовало, на лице Люциуса появилось привычное надменное и холодное выражение.

– Что вы собираетесь делать? – поинтересовался он спокойно, будто не был привязан к креслу в своем собственном кабинете. Трудно было поверить, что этот уравновешенный джентльмен четверть часа назад кусался, как девчонка.

– Прежде всего, я предпочел бы представиться, – в тон ему ответил Слизерин.

Тут я еще раз оценил выдержку Малфоя: он обвел нас всех таким взглядом, будто мы окончательно спятили.

– Благодарю, но я еще не успел впасть в маразм, – заметил он. – Я вас всех неплохо помню.

Я невольно хихикнул.

– Опасаюсь, – самодовольно произнес Слизерин, – что вы ошибаетесь. Дело в том, что я не Волдеморт.

«Где-то я это уже слышал...» – подумал я.

– Простите, мой лорд, – очень вежливо поинтересовался Люциус, – вы и в самом деле принимаете меня за полного идиота?

Слизерин посмотрел на меня, потом на Снейпа и тяжело вздохнул.

– Так я всю жизнь проведу зеленым и чешуйчатым, – пожаловался он. – Знаете что, Северус, объясните ему все сами. А мне некогда. Мы с Гарри пойдем в лабораторию, он мне поможет.

Мы со Снейпом на мгновение оба онемели. Потом наш Мастер Зелий и сам позеленел и зашипел, не хуже змеи:

– В мою лабораторию? С Поттером?! Вы _с ума сошли_?!

Слизерин явно решил не удостаивать это восклицание ответом.

– Гарри, идем, – велел он и зашагал к выходу, потом, у самой двери, остановился: – Северус, я вынужден положиться на ваше благоразумие. И если я обнаружу, что вы не оправдали моих ожиданий, вам не поздоровится.

Развернувшись на каблуке, он вышел в коридор, я поспешил за ним.

х х х

– Вы уверены, что это безопасно? – поинтересовался я четыре часа спустя, сидя на одном из рабочих столов лаборатории и болтая ногами.

– Если ты имеешь в виду двух наших общих знакомых, то я их, разумеется, запер, едва ты закрыл за собой дверь, – отозвался Слизерин, снимая с огня котел. – В самом худшем случае они убьют друг друга, вот и все. Подай мне чистую пробирку, третий номер.

Я повиновался.

– Вообще-то я имел в виду эту гадость, – сказал я, кивком указав на еще булькавшее варево гнусного вида и ядовито-зеленого цвета. Учитывая, что мне пришлось для него резать и отмерять, я не согласился бы его даже нюхать, не то что пить.

– Не говори глупостей, Гарри, – фыркнул Слизерин. – Я знаю, что делаю.

Он отлил в пробирку ровно унцию зеленого варева, затем взял заранее приготовленную пробирку с другим, темно-бордовым зельем, которое он доварил около получаса назад, и, еще раз проверив их цвет и количество, слил вместе. Результат, к моему удивлению, оказался почти прозрачным и бледно-золотым.

– Ну вот, – удовлетворенно заметил он, просматривая жидкость на просвет, – готово. Зрелище будет малоприятное, так что советую отвернуться.

Я только головой помотал.

– Ну, дело хозяйское, – хмыкнул Слизерин. – Не жалуйся потом.

Запрокинув голову, он залпом выпил свое загадочное творение и успел поставить пробирку на край стола, прежде чем, согнувшись вдвое, рухнуть на пол. Я в ужасе следил за превращением, в глубине души жалея, что не послушался, и вместе с тем не в силах отвести глаз или даже пошевелиться. Его тело двигалось, меняя форму и черты, словно пластилиновое или восковое. Сквозь кожу ранее лысой головы стремительно, как растущая трава в кино при ускоренном просмотре, пробивались черные волосы... Меня замутило, и я все-таки отвернулся. Через несколько мгновений, взяв себя в руки, я повернулся снова. Кажется, все уже закончилось: Слизерин неподвижно лежал на полу лицом вниз.

Внезапно меня охватил страх: а вдруг он все-таки ошибся? Сбросив оцепенение, я бросился к Слизерину и сел рядом, потом осторожно перевернул его, пристроив его голову себе на колени. Наконец я заглянул ему в лицо, заранее страшась того, что увижу.

Но я не угадал.

Он был... красив, хоть и не слишком молод – судя по количеству морщин вокруг глаз и уголков тонкогубого рта. Острые скулы, тонкий нос правильной формы, изящно изогнутые темные брови и чертовски длинные ресницы. От этого зрелища у меня почему-то пересохло в горле. Однако больше ничего я разглядеть не успел, потому что Слизерин открыл глаза и весело поинтересовался:

– Перепугался?

Глаза у него были синие. Мне сразу же вспомнился бокал венецианского стекла, подаренный кем-то из подруг тети Петунии на очередную годовщину их с Верноном свадьбы. Это была едва ли не единственная по-настоящему красивая вещь в доме Дурслей. Так вот, глаза Слизерина оказались такого же глубокого темно-синего цвета, и в них плясали такие же искры...

– Гарри, с тобой все в порядке? – судя по насмешливым интонациям Слизерина, он совершенно точно знал, о чем я думаю.

Я почувствовал, что отчаянно заливаюсь краской: щеки у меня так и горели.

– Да... кажется, – промямлил я.

– Ну-ну, – хмыкнул он, поднялся с пола и с хрустом потянулся, потом сотворил зеркало и принялся себя разглядывать. – Наконец-то! – с удовлетворенным видом заметил он и перевел взгляд на меня: – Вставай. Или ты так и собираешься сидеть на полу?

Я поспешно вскочил на ноги. Слизерин между тем беззвучным заклинанием очистил свою мантию, потом одним взмахом палочки избавился от остатков зелий в обоих котлах.

– Зачем? – удивился я.

– Затем, чтобы это не попало в чужие руки, – неожиданно строго ответил он и махнул рукой в сторону рабочих столов: – Вымой.

Я вздохнул, забрал котлы, а заодно пробирки и инструменты, и поплелся к раковине – мыть все вышеописанное. Слизерин принялся убирать на место неиспользованные ингредиенты.

– Что это было за зелье? – поинтересовался я, старательно отдраивая один из котлов.

– Оно дает человеку на короткое время способности метаморфмага. Примерно на две минуты.

– Что?! – Я чуть не выронил котел из рук. – Но почему тогда...

– Во-первых, как я понимаю, в ваше время рецепт прочно забыт, – спокойно сообщил Слизерин, расставляя на полках склянки и мешочки. – Во-вторых, даже если бы его помнили, оно наверняка было бы запрещено. В-третьих, оно чрезвычайно опасно...

– Почему?

– Ты знаешь, как превращаются метаморфы?

– Нет, – честно признался я. Мне никогда не приходило в голову расспрашивать Тонкс, _как именно_ она меняет внешность.

– Если коротко, то суть в том, что нужно создать в сознании образ того, во что хочешь превратиться, – объяснил Слизерин. – И не просто создать, но четко держать в голове все время превращения. Проблема состоит в том, что настоящие метаморфмаги, во-первых, обладают инстинктом, помогающим им контролировать превращение, а во-вторых, никогда не начинают с глобальных трансформаций. Они могут позволить себе учиться на мелочах, вроде изменения формы носа, ушей или пальцев... Представь, к чему может привести, скажем, неумелая попытка изменить человеческие кишки или сердце.

Я представил – и содрогнулся.

– Вот именно, – кивнул Слизерин. – А это зелье отводит на превращение всего две минуты... и любая ошибка может оказаться смертельной, потому что, едва время истечет, все изменения мгновенно прекратятся. Некогда мне довелось хоронить труп идиота, который решил попробовать превратиться в мантикору. Надо ли говорить, что в две минуты он не уложился?

Я в ужасе уставился на него.

– Но почему... как вы тогда...

– Как я мог так рисковать? – переспросил Слизерин и пожал плечами: – Я достаточно часто проделывал это прежде. Поскольку тело обычного человека не приспособлено к таким превращениям, они весьма болезненны – ты, я думаю, и сам догадался, – но это того стоит. Я научился терпеть боль настолько, чтобы позволить себе нужное количество осторожных проб, прежде чем решиться на глобальную перемену. Это одно из моих любимых обличий.

– Одно из? – растерянно переспросил я и вдруг вспомнил статую в Тайной комнате: морщинистое обезьянье личико на долговязом и тощем теле. – А... Так вот что...

– Ах, да, – усмехнулся он. – Ты же был в моих покоях. Та статуя отражает мой... скажем так, природный облик, – он слегка поморщился, и меня осенила внезапная догадка.

– Это ведь вы изобрели это зелье, – негромко сказал я. – Вы хотели выглядеть иначе...

Мгновение спустя он уже стоял рядом со мной.

– И что с того? – свистящим шепотом вопросил он, склоняясь так, что оказался со мной нос к носу. – Ты находишь меня тщеславным? – в его шелковых интонациях звучала неприкрытая угроза. – Ты меня осуждаешь, мальчик?

– Нет... – выдавил я, растерявшись. – Конечно нет! – честно говоря, я и сам пошел бы на что угодно, только бы не выглядеть так, как статуя Слизерина в его тайных апартаментах. – Я просто не понимаю... – В синих глазах полыхнул убийственный огонь, я поперхнулся и торопливо продолжил: – Я не понимаю, зачем было ставить такую статую!

Как будто успокоившись, Слизерин выпрямился и мрачновато усмехнулся.

– Ты полагаешь, у меня был выбор? Отнюдь... – он зашагал по комнате, заложив руки за спину. – Все наши покои – мои, Годрика, Хельги и Ровены – выражали нашу сущность, наши «Я». Замок невозможно обмануть. Создавая наши комнаты, он снимал слепок с нашей души... а иначе это был бы мертвый кусок мертвого камня, только и всего.

– Я... я понимаю, – тихо сказал я, и Слизерин резким движением развернулся. Я заставил себя не ежиться под его пронзительным взглядом и продолжил: – Честное слово! И совершенно неважно, как вы выглядите, ведь это все равно вы – основатель Хогвартса, величайший из Хогвартской Четверки... – я и сам уже не вполне понимал, что несу. – Так что я понимаю... учитель.

Неожиданное прикосновение к моему лицу заставило меня заткнуться. Слизерин, подошедший совсем близко, смотрел на меня очень странным взглядом, потом еще раз медленно провел большим пальцем по моей щеке.

– Спасибо, Гарри, – негромко сказал он и отстранился. – Кстати, можешь перестать обращаться ко мне столь официально. Думаю, мое имя ты знаешь, – прибавил он уже совсем легкомысленным тоном. – Ну что, идем?

– Подождите, а как же... – запротестовал я и осекся, увидев вопросительно поднятую бровь. – Подожди, Са... Салазар, – неловко поправился я, – а как же Упивающиеся?

– Они нас не заметят, – пренебрежительно отмахнулся он. – По крайней мере, за то время, пока мы доберемся до наших покоев. Я об этом позабочусь. А задерживаться здесь надолго я и не собирался. – Он поднял широкий капюшон своей мантии, так что тень почти полностью скрыла его лицо. – Кстати, советую сделать то же самое.

– Зачем? – спросил я, повинуясь.

– Затем, что отвести глаза встречным куда проще, если запоминать особенно нечего, – ответил он. – Идем.

* * *

_**Глава 4,  
в которой Салазар ловит хорьков, Драко страдает ухом, я свожу счеты со Снейпом, змеи задают идиотские вопросы, и мы добываем яд василиска**_

К большой моей радости, на обратном пути нам так и не встретился никто из Упивающихся. Зато почти у самой двери мы обнаружили болтающегося по коридору Драко Малфоя. Точнее, это при виде нас он метнулся прочь и попытался сделать вид, что просто слоняется без дела: затея бесполезная, потому что есть только одно занятие, для которого нужно прижиматься ухом к двери. Слизерин... то есть Салазар, отреагировал мгновенно: в два больших шага нагнал белобрысого хорька и схватил его за то самое ухо. Вынужден признать, что выражение абсолютного ужаса на лице Малфоя-младшего доставило мне неземное удовольствие.

Салазаром же я был восхищен: он умудрился, не издав ни звука и не уронив капюшона с головы, одной рукой волочить за ухо перепуганного Малфоя, а второй извлечь палочку и снять запирающие и, как мне следовало угадать с самого начала, заглушающие чары с двери. Оказавшись внутри, он отпустил злосчастное малфойское ухо и кивком велел мне запереть дверь. Я наложил на нее серию нужных чар – уж в чем-чем, а в этом за год охоты на хоркруксы я поднаторел – и наконец огляделся.

Люциуса в кабинете не было. Устроившийся за письменным столом Снейп оторвался от какого-то страшноватого на вид талмуда и с интересом посмотрел на нас.

– Где Люциус? – поинтересовался Салазар, опуская капюшон. Малфой, лелеявший за его спиной свое стремительно распухающее ухо, тихо ахнул.

– В ванной, – лаконично ответил Снейп. – Его изящество не в силах были больше выносить несколько гран британской почвы на своей шевелюре, – ядовито пояснил он.

Я вдруг подумал, что мне очень даже нравится его сарказм... особенно когда направлен он не на меня.

Салазар фыркнул.

– Я так и думал. Судя по тому, что вы его развязали, он для нас не опасен. Есть какие-то подробности, которые мне стоит знать?

Снейп хищно усмехнулся.

– Люциус всегда очень трепетно относился к истории своего факультета, – с загадочным видом сообщил он.

– А вы – нет? – поинтересовался Салазар.

– Слишком много громких имен для простого полукровки, – издевательски хмыкнул Снейп. – Это мешает восприятию более существенных сведений.

– Вроде рецепта очередного яда, – пробормотал я тихо, но отчетливо.

Салазар радостно расхохотался, а у Снейпа слегка дрогнули уголки губ.

– Очень смешно, Поттер, – буркнул он почти одобрительным тоном.

Драко ошарашенно наблюдал за нами, по-прежнему держась за ухо. Я с некоторым удивлением обнаружил, что не испытываю к нему ни ненависти, ни жалости, как в конце шестого курса, – вообще никаких чувств. По крайней мере, пока он молчал. А так... его идиотские покушения, слава Мерлину, не удались, а в смерти Альбуса я его мог винить столько же, сколько и себя. Даже, если честно, меньше: он никого _насильно_ ядом не поил...

– О чем задумался, Гарри? – вопросил у меня над ухом вкрадчивый голос. Я чуть не подскочил на месте от неожиданности и обернулся. Салазар насмешливо смотрел на меня сверху вниз своими синими глазами и улыбался. «Черт бы его побрал! – с досадой подумал я. – Ну почему ему так легко удается выбивать меня из колеи?»

– О смерти Дамблдора.

Салазар кивнул и отошел, не сказав больше ни слова.

– Поттер, я хотел бы с вами поговорить, – вдруг ни с того ни с сего заявил Снейп безапелляционным тоном.

– Так говорите, – равнодушно ответил я.

– Наедине.

Я изумленно уставился на Снейпа: теперь-то какая муха его укусила? Потом посмотрел на разглядывавшего книжные полки Салазара: тот пожал плечами и кивком указал на дверь в спальню.

– Ну хорошо, – вздохнул я. – Идемте.

Едва мы оказались в спальне, Снейп не просто плотно закрыл за нами дверь, но наложил на нее заглушающие и еще какие-то, незнакомые мне, чары. Мне стало не по себе, и я на всякий случай постарался незаметно достать палочку.

– Я не собираюсь причинять вам вред, идиотский мальчишка, – презрительно скривился Снейп. – Только поговорить.

– Я вас слушаю.

– Что он с вами сделал, Поттер? – понизив голос, спросил зельевар.

Я мог только молча смотреть на него, понятия не имея, что сказать. Уж чего я ожидал от этого разговора, но только не такого поворота.

– Что вы имеете в виду? – наконец спросил я в ответ. – Салазар не накладывал на меня никаких заклятий, если вы об этом.

Уж не знаю, что хотел услышать от меня Снейп, только щеки его пошли красными пятнами и он продолжил буровить меня взглядом. И вдруг до меня дошло.

Может, это было не очень справедливо по отношению к профессору – кажется, он всерьез заботился о моем благополучии, – но я не выдержал и расхохотался. Нет, я не просто смеялся – я дико ржал, согнувшись вдвое и едва не сползая по косяку, к которому прислонялся.

– Не знаю, с чего вам взбрело это в голову, – наконец выдавил я, – но ничего _такого_ не было. И не будет, потому что я не гей.

– Да что вы говорите? – издевательски поинтересовался Снейп. Похоже, его беспокойству после моего приступа веселья сразу пришел конец. – Тогда почему вы при взгляде на Слизерина краснеете и теряете дар речи, как влюбленная пятикурсница из Хаффлпаффа?

А я откуда знаю? Черт бы побрал эту сальноволосую язву с дурной привычкой совать свой крючковатый нос куда не просят!

– Спасибо за заботу, профессор, – как можно спокойнее произнес я, взяв себя в руки, – однако Салазар уверял, что не собирается... э-э-э... на меня покушаться. Так что можете быть спокойны.

Снейп смерил меня очередным пристальным взглядом и кивнул.

– Как знаете, Поттер, – недовольно выговорил он, снял чары с двери и взялся уже было за дверную ручку, но я, повинуясь внезапному порыву, остановил его.

– Подождите. Скажите, есть какой-то способ... освободить вас... от обязательств?

Он резко развернулся и опять надолго уставился на меня, поджав губы.

– Что _вы_ имеете в виду? – резко спросил он.

– Долг жизни, – без обиняков ответил я. – Я могу освободить вас от него?

Снейп медленно кивнул.

– Да, – хрипло произнес он. – Да, _вы_ можете.

– Как?

– Достаточно просто выразить свою высочайшую волю вслух, – желчно ответил зельевар, но за его издевательской бравадой я без тени сомнения угадывал горечь и страх, что я передумаю. И мне стало тошно от мысли: он боится того, что я могу сделать.

Беда была только в одном: я понятия не имел, что и как сказать... но и сдать назад теперь было невозможно. Собравшись с духом, я попытался вспомнить, на что были похожи подобные формулы, попадавшиеся мне в книгах и учебниках истории.

– Северус Снейп, – начал я, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, – я освобождаю тебя от долга жизни роду Поттеров.

И тут я увидел такое, чего раньше не видел никогда и, надеюсь, больше никогда не увижу: абсолютно счастливую улыбку на лице Снейпа. Выглядело это, сказать по правде, так, будто он только что съел на завтрак дюжину-другую невинных младенцев.

– Наивный, нерасчетливый, благородный идиот, – заявил он, не переставая людоедски улыбаться.

– Приятно познакомиться, Гарри, – огрызнулся я и тут же сбежал в кабинет – под надежную защиту Салазара. Я не сомневался, что при нем Снейп меня убивать не станет.

х х х

К тому моменту, когда Люциус решил все-таки почтить нас своим присутствием, Салазар уже успел спасти меня от праведного гнева зельевара и эти двое оживленно обсуждали какую-то невозможную заумь. Мы с Малфоем пристроились в разных углах дивана, отчаянно скучая и стараясь друг на друга не смотреть.

При виде Салазара Люциус замер в дверях и уставился на него во все глаза. У него было такое выражение лица, какое было бы у Рона, если бы тот обнаружил у себя в комнате... ну, скажем, капитана «Пушек Педдл». Я не выдержал и захихикал.

– Что смешного, Поттер? – поинтересовался Снейп, отвлекаясь от разговора с Салазаром и глядя на меня в упор.

Я махнул рукой в сторону старшего Малфоя и захихикал еще сильнее.

– А, – сказал Снейп. – Я же предупреждал. Люциус, прекрати на него пялиться. Ты выглядишь полным идиотом.

– А ты, как всегда, выглядишь чучелом, но это не имеет совершенно никакого значения, – огрызнулся Люциус, но мне показалось, что он это сделал как-то машинально. Во всяком случае, на Снейпа он при этом даже не смотрел – не сводил глаз с основателя своего хваленого факультета.

Последний драматически вздохнул.

– Я правильно понимаю, что здесь нам больше делать нечего? – поинтересовался он. – Гарри, Северус, у вас есть все необходимое, чтобы извлечь яд василиска?

Я пожал плечами и вопросительно посмотрел на Снейпа.

– Я захватил все, что нам может понадобиться, когда ходил в лабораторию за Веритасерумом, – презрительно хмыкнул он. – Так что мы можем идти.

– Погодите, – вдруг заговорил Драко. – А как же Скримджер? И Хмури?

– Хороший вопрос, – согласился Снейп. – У меня есть еще несколько часов: если к полуночи Хмури не дождется никаких вестей, Орден начнет штурмовать мэнор. Люциус?

– У меня аналогичная договоренность с министром, – кивнул тот и поморщился. – Откровенно говоря, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы эти идиоты штурмовали мое поместье. Наши тут и так порядочно... похозяйничали.

– Понимаю, – кивнул Салазар. – У нас еще около шести часов, если не ошибаюсь. Думаю, этого хватит. Подойдите все ко мне, я вас аппарирую.

– Я думал, в Хогвартс нельзя аппарировать, – удивленно сказал я.

– Так и есть, Гарри, – спокойно ответил Салазар. – В сам замок или из него нельзя, и в его окрестностях тоже... почти везде. Есть, однако, одно место, куда могу переместиться лично я... и те, кто со мной.

– Там, случайно, не начало подземного хода в Тайную комнату? – пошутил я. Уж чего-чего, а всяких секретных коридоров в Хогвартсе было более чем достаточно.

– Именно, – улыбнулся Салазар и протянул нам обе руки. – Встаньте в круг. Гарри, попытайся тоже вложить силу в заклятие – так будет легче.

Я шагнул вперед и встал между Снейпом и Драко. Держаться за руки с Люциусом мне не хотелось ни при каких обстоятельствах. Снейп, не глядя, крепко стиснул мою ладонь жесткими пальцами – такое ощущение, что при этом он мысленно меня душил. У Малфоя рука оказалась холодная и влажная какая-то, будто лягушачья лапа. Я постарался незаметно покоситься на него: боялся он, что ли? Понять мне так и не удалось: он замер неподвижно, глядя строго в центр круга. Больше я ничего заметить не успел: по нашим рукам пробежало некое подобие электрического разряда, и я, как и просил Салазар, попытался вложить в заклятие часть своей силы. Мир завертелся – мы аппарировали.

х х х

На этот раз я не упал, только пошатнулся слегка, но почти сразу же восстановил равновесие. Может, от того, что мы поддерживали друг друга, аппарировать было легче? Не прошло и секунды, как и Снейп, и Малфой отдернули руки, будто их огнем жгло. Я сдержал вздох: обижаться было глупее некуда. Потом огляделся – и у меня перехватило дыхание.

Мы стояли посреди озера. На крохотном – буквально пять на пять ярдов – островке, нет, просто на скале, торчащей из воды. До берега было довольно далеко, в спокойной ровной воде отражалось вечернее небо. Однако, судя по мокрым камням под нами, то ли недавно шел дождь, то ли обычно здесь было не так спокойно и через островок перехлестывали волны.

– Лучше не шевелитесь, здесь всегда скользко, – предупредил Салазар. – Сейчас опустимся.

Не успел я переспросить, что он имел в виду, как камень под нашими ногами задрожал и начал медленно опускаться прямо внутрь скалы, словно в колодец. Вскоре мы очутились глубоко под землей в темном туннеле, уходящем по направлению к замку. Стены подземного хода казались на удивление гладкими, словно его не вытесали, а выплавили в скале. Крошечный синий клочок неба остался высоко вверху.

– Сойдите с площадки, и я закрою туннель, – велел Салазар. – Здесь нет факелов, так что придется обойтись Люмосом. – Он резко взмахнул палочкой, и камень-лифт медленно пополз вверх. Вокруг сразу стало хоть глаз выколи, и Салазар, а за ним Снейп засветили палочки. Салазар продолжил распоряжаться: – Я иду впереди, следом Малфои. Северус, вы замыкающий. Гарри, не отходи от меня, мне так будет спокойней.

Снейп фыркнул и проворчал что-то себе под нос. Я разобрал только слово «поводок».

– Опасаюсь, это не поможет, – усмехнулся Салазар. – Гарри?

Я молча подошел к нему.

– Держи палочку наготове. Идем, – он зашагал по туннелю, выхватывая впереди из темноты тоненьким лучом Люмоса все те же гладкие пол и стены.

– О чем вы... ты беспокоишься? – вполголоса спросил я. – Тут кто-нибудь водится?

– Кто-нибудь везде водится, – пожал он плечами. – А уж за тысячу лет здесь могло завестись что угодно.

Словно в ответ на его слова, во тьме туннеля перед нами, куда не доставал свет заклинания, что-то зашевелилось. Мне показалось, я разглядел что-то длинное – не то змею, не то чьи-то щупальца, когда Салазар резко остановился, одновременно левой рукой толкнув меня себе за спину. Я чуть не налетел на Люциуса.

– Кто здесь? – повелительно поинтересовался Салазар.

– С-с-сдес-с-сь я, – свистяще отозвались из темноты, и тут до меня дошло, что говорят на серпентарго. Я искренне понадеялся, что Мегера не успела обзавестись потомством.

Салазар усмехнулся.

– «Я» бывают разные, – заметил он. – Кто ты? Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я – это я, – ответили нам. – Я с-с-сдес-с-ь полс-с-саю.

– Очень информативно, – фыркнул Салазар.

– Нам гораздо интереснее, что ты здесь ешь, – встрял я.

– Мыш-ши, – признался наш невидимый собеседник. – Вкус-с-сные...

– Подойди ближе, – велел Салазар.

Я немедленно выглянул из-за его плеча, не в силах сдержать любопытства: в узком конусе света темными кольцами извивалась крупная змея, ярдов пяти длиной, никак не меньше.

– Хос-с-сяин! – обрадовалась она.

– Что-то не припомню, чтобы я тобой обзаводился, – скептически заметил Салазар. – Почему хозяин?

– Хос-с-сяйка Больш-шой Норы с-с-скас-с-сала, что когда-нибудь придет двуногий хос-с-сяин, – объяснила змея. Я никогда не был специалистом по змеиным интонациям, но мне показалось, что говорит она восторженно. Я начинал привыкать к тому, что на Слизерина так реагируют едва ли не все встречные, и не мог не радоваться. В кои-то веки люди пялятся не на меня! Змея между тем продолжила: – Ес-с-сли будет говорить по-наш-шему... с-с-сначит, хос-с-сяин. Вс-се ос-с-стальное мош-ш-шно ес-с-сть.

Я решил, что она более или менее безопасна, и подошел поближе.

– На редкость простые инструкции, – заметил я на серпентарго. – Кого понимаешь, того слушаешься, кого не понимаешь – тот еда.

– Два хос-с-сяина! – озадачилась змея.

Салазар от души расхохотался. Я на мгновение пожалел, что не вижу его глаз, – интересно, как они выглядят, когда он смеется?

Внезапно змея резко приподнялась так, что ее морда оказалась на уровне моего лица, и лизнула меня в нос своим длинным раздвоенным языком. Я с воплем отскочил и, кажется, наступил кому-то из Малфоев на ногу. Сзади послышалось приглушенное ругательство.

– С-с-странный хос-с-сяин, – все так же прошипела змея. – С-сачем гнес-сдо, когда яйтс-с-са не получатс-с-ся?

– Что? – обалдел я.

– Я чую, – ответила она. – Ты хочешь гнес-с-до. С другим хос-с-сяином. С-с-сачем?

Я почувствовал, как стремительно заливаюсь краской – у меня огнем горели щеки, уши и даже руки. Что они все ко мне привязались? Что Снейп, что эта ползучая пакость!

– Ничего я не хочу, – буркнул я, опасаясь даже глядеть в сторону Салазара. Тот продолжал хохотать – теперь уже, как пить дать, на мой счет.

– Вам не кажется, господа, что светская беседа несколько затянулась? – язвительно заметил Снейп откуда-то сзади. Никогда прежде я не был ему _настолько_ благодарен.

– Нам действительно пора, – все еще посмеиваясь, сообщил Салазар змее. – Пропусти нас – и береги хвост. Наступят еще.

– Хос-сяин уходит?

– Хозяин идет... как ты там сказала? в Большую Нору.

– Хорош-шо, – прошипела змея, отползая в сторону. – Только там плохо пахнет.

– Мы догадываемся, – хмыкнул Салазар, потом повернулся к остальным и скомандовал: – Идем.

х х х

Вскоре подземный коридор стал спускаться ниже, а потом мы почувствовали, мягко говоря, неприятный запах: да, Мегера и в самом деле _испортилась_. Судя по тому, как быстро усиливалась вонь, до цели нашего путешествия оставалось немного. В самом деле, за очередным поворотом обнаружилась вырезанная в скале небольшая дверь. На ней была изображена такая же змея, как те, что охраняли вход в Тайную комнату из подземного хода, ведущего от туалета Плаксы Миртл. Смердело из-за двери невыносимо.

– Вы уверены, что нам так уж необходимо туда попасть? – брезгливо поинтересовался Люциус. Голос его прозвучал как-то приглушенно, и я с любопытством обернулся: он прикрывал рот и нос белоснежным платком, надушенным так сильно, что запах чувствовался даже сквозь окружающую вонь. Я не смог сдержать смешок.

– Так и отравиться недолго, – проворчал Драко и скривился, прикрывая рот рукавом мантии.

– Думаю, заклинания головного пузыря будет достаточно, чтобы выполнить нашу задачу, – спокойно заметил Снейп. – После того, как мы соберем яд, от останков можно будет избавиться.

– Согласен, – кивнул Салазар и наколдовал воздушный пузырь, который позволил бы ему дышать в тлетворной атмосфере Тайной комнаты. Пузырь, конечно, был не виден, но о его возникновении нетрудно было догадаться по тому, какое явственное облегчение появилось на лице основателя Хогвартса.

Мы все торопливо последовали его примеру, и Салазар вновь повернулся к двери.

– Откройся, – приказал он на серпентарго.

Дверь заскрежетала – еще бы, если ей не пользовались тысячу лет! – и медленно отъехала вглубь стены. Салазар решительным шагом вошел внутрь, я старался не отставать.

В Тайной комнате ничего не изменилось за пять лет, только гигантская туша василиска стала более бесформенной – холод подземелий, похоже, если и замедлил процесс разложения, то не слишком. От мысли, что нам придется возиться с этой гадостью, меня слегка замутило, несмотря на то, что запаха я больше не чувствовал.

– Поттер, – вдруг слегка севшим голосом произнес Драко, – ты что, добровольно полез убивать эту штуку в двенадцать лет?!

Я обернулся и посмотрел на своего бывшего соперника: глаза у него были большие, как блюдца. Было очевидно, что он боится даже мертвого василиска, что, на мой взгляд, было до невозможности глупо. Мертвые, как известно, не кусаются – если не считать инфери или зомби.

В общем, вместо ответа я пожал плечами.

– Я всегда недооценивал гриффиндорское безрассудное геройство, – презрительно пробормотал Люциус, но было хорошо слышно, что он впечатлен и пытается это скрыть.

– У меня не было другого выхода, – отрезал я. Еще не хватало оправдываться перед человеком, из-за которого мне пришлось сюда лезть! Из-за которого чуть не погибла Джинни! Я был в состоянии терпеть его присутствие, но не собирался вести с ним светские беседы, уж это точно. Чтобы окончательно сменить тему, я обратился к Снейпу: – Профессор, вы сказали, что у вас есть все нужное, чтобы извлечь яд. Я могу вам помочь?

Зельевар оторвал взгляд от чудовищной полуразложившейся туши: он тоже смотрел на останки василиска как зачарованный.

– Да, так будет быстрее, – кивнул он и извлек из кармана небольшой мешочек. Потом вынул оттуда несколько мелких предметов – я сперва не разглядел, что это, – и принялся увеличивать их один за другим. – Держите, – он поочередно протянул мне длинные, выше локтя, перчатки из драконьей кожи, тонкий острый стилет и довольно большой прозрачный сосуд – кажется, из горного хрусталя. Потом надел такие же перчатки и вооружился вторым стилетом. – Идемте, я покажу, что делать.

Снейп без малейших колебаний направился к голове василиска, я пошел за ним. Салазар последовал за нами – по-видимому, ему было любопытно. Малфои остались стоять, где стояли – кажется, они не желали иметь дело с василисками в любом виде.

Голова гигантской змеи с раззявленной пастью лежала на боку, вокруг нее на полу виднелись бурые пятна высохшей крови. Было видно, что чешуя вокруг пустых глазниц держится плохо... Я виновато покосился на Салазара, но тот только небрежно махнул рукой: дескать, уже неважно.

– Хватит ворон считать, Поттер, – рявкнул Снейп, опускаясь на одно колено, чтобы удобнее было работать. – Смотрите внимательно. Яд скапливается в особых пазухах чуть ниже височных слюнных желез, – он указал нужные точки кончиком стилета. Я сделаю надрез и вставлю трубку для сбора яда, вы будете держать сосуд. И упаси вас Мерлин пролить на себя или на меня хоть каплю! Яд василиска прожигает почти любую органику, кроме тела самого василиска, а также чешуи и костей драконов. Да не поцарапайтесь об оставшийся клык! Готовы?

Я кивнул и подставил сосуд в указанное место, Снейп осторожно сделал в пасти василиска глубокий крестообразный надрез, вставил в него тоненькую стеклянную трубочку, и пару секунд спустя по ней в сосуд начала стекать почти прозрачная, чуть желтоватая жидкость.

– Единственным известным антидотом для яда василиска являются слезы феникса, – поучающим тоном сообщил Снейп, и я украдкой улыбнулся: даже в такой момент зельевар не мог удержаться от лекции. – К счастью, первое достать примерно в той же степени сложно, в какой и второе, а иначе у нас было бы много проблем. Темный Лорд недаром так рвался в Хогвартс. Все составы, в которых используется яд василиска, имеют на редкость пагубное воздействие на человеческий организм, – почти мечтательно добавил он.

– Вы же любите зелья. Почему вы так рвались преподавать защиту? – полюбопытствовал я.

– Только не говорите, что вы тоже купились на мои маленькие представления, Поттер, – фыркнул Снейп. – Нам требовалось создать впечатление, что Альбус мне недостаточно доверяет. Рад слышать, что я был в должной степени убедителен. Кроме того, я не сумасшедший, чтобы претендовать на проклятую Темным Лордом должность. Впрочем, меня в равной мере привлекают обе названных области.

– Пока вы заняты, – вмешался Салазар, – думаю, мне стоит озаботиться дальнейшими приготовлениями. Я правильно понимаю, что вы собираетесь варить Solvens Absolutus?

– Именно, – кивнул Снейп и повернулся ко мне: – Запоминайте, Поттер. Solvens Absolutus – это самое мощное из известных растворяющих средств, по сравнению с которым царская водка – сущий компот. Думаю, его должно хватить, чтобы уничтожить даже хоркрукс. Салазар, надеюсь, у вас найдется котел из жаропрочного стекла?

– Безусловно, – кивнул тот. – Я пойду открою свою лабораторию и проверю, чтобы все было в порядке.

Салазар ушел, а мы продолжили собирать смертоносную жидкость. Наконец яд перестал течь, Снейп отобрал у меня практически наполнившийся сосуд и ловко заткнул его хрустальной пробкой.

– Жаль, что чешую уже не соберешь, – вздохнул он, поднимаясь на ноги.

– Почему? – удивился я.

– Чешую василиска нужно срезать с только что убитого животного и сразу же обрабатывать, причем довольно сложным образом, – отозвался Снейп. – То, что тут осталось, уже никуда не годится.

– Отойдите в сторону, – скомандовал незаметно подошедший к нам Салазар.

Я оглянулся, и у меня отвисла челюсть: черные одежды Волдеморта, в которых он ходил со вчерашнего дня, куда-то подевались; их сменила темно-зеленая мантия, по подолу, воротнику и обшлагам которой извивались серебряные змеи, и еще более темного оттенка зеленый плащ, застегнутый у горла серебряной же фибулой с гербом Слизерина. Я вдруг запоздало сообразил, что это в самом прямом смысле _его герб_, а не просто факультетская символика. В руке Салазар держал высокий резной посох из какого-то темного дерева, набалдашником которому служила змеиная голова с угрожающе раскрытой пастью. И, конечно, тоже серебряная.

– Гарри, отойди в сторону, – повторил он, и я, опомнившись, перестал на него пялиться и отошел от туши василиска.

Снейп не преминул ехидно шепнуть мне в ухо:

– Отрицание – любимый защитный механизм гриффиндорцев?

– Северус, оставьте мальчика в покое, – вмешался Салазар, и я почувствовал, что опять краснею. – Ох, как же мне надоела чужая палочка!

Он небрежно направил на василиска посох, и змея исчезла, потом очертил набалдашником два полных круга, один вокруг себя, другой – перед собой, в вертикальной плоскости. Я буквально почувствовал расходящуюся от него волну магии и догадался, что он очищает воздух в зале.

– Ну вот, теперь здесь можно дышать, но снимать защитные пузыри я бы пока не советовал. Нам еще предстоит варить Solvens, а его пары крайне токсичны. Пойдемте, там Люциус и Драко должны были все приготовить.

Он зашагал к своей статуе, мы отправились за ним, и только тогда я заметил, что каменные складки мантии изваяния раздвинулись в стороны, а за ними виден вход в другое помещение. Видимо, это и была настоящая Тайная комната Салазара Слизерина.

* * *

_**Глава 5,**_  
**_в которой я вынужден принести в жертву самого себя, однако все заканчивается благополучно, потому что Снейп носит крыс в кармане; Скримджер выясняет отношения с Хмури, и мы прощаемся с Британией_**

Открытый Салазаром проход, как оказалось, вел в длинный коридор, из которого открывалось несколько дверей – наверное, в личные комнаты, лабораторию и Мерлин знает что еще.

– Вы... ты здесь жил? – удивленно спросил я вполголоса. – И кстати, неужели ты каждый раз выбирался отсюда через женский туалет?

– Нет, конечно, – со смешком ответил Салазар. – Из этих комнат ведет еще один коридор в подземелья моего факультета. Но жить тут было бы неудобно – слишком далеко от главной части школы. Нет, здесь я только экспериментировал... и хранил то, что хотел скрыть от моих дражайших коллег, от Годрика в первую очередь. Даже если кому-либо удалось бы взломать защитные чары на дверях, Мегера была очень надежным стражем. Нам туда, – он указал на самую дальнюю дверь.

Вдруг мне в голову пришла неприятная мысль.

– А Волдеморт не мог сюда попасть? – встревожился я.

– Сомневаюсь, – покачал головой Салазар. – Во-первых, вряд ли он сумел бы угадать пароль, которым были запечатаны мои комнаты – а его я не сообщал даже собственным детям. Во-вторых, я не видел никаких следов постороннего присутствия.

В лаборатории Драко под чутким руководством Люциуса раскладывал ингредиенты на большом каменном столе, где уже стоял средних размеров атанор и рядом с ним – стеклянный котел с на удивление толстыми стенками.

– А теперь, Поттер, отдайте перчатки Драко, отойдите куда-нибудь в уголок и, ради Мерлина, не приближайтесь к котлу, – распорядился Снейп. – Так мне будет спокойнее. Вы и смертельно опасные неустойчивые субстанции в одном помещении – это всегда катастрофа.

– Не больно-то и хотелось, – проворчал я, стащил перчатки (не забыв предварительно очистить их заклинанием) и швырнул младшему Малфою, который поймал их с самодовольной ухмылкой.

– Не дуйся, у тебя свои сильные стороны, – без особого сочувствия заметил Салазар, извлекая из какого-то шкафчика еще одну пару кожаных перчаток. – А теперь и в самом деле отойди в сторонку и не мешай. Мне тоже так будет спокойнее. И ни в коем случае не снимай защитного пузыря с головы!

х х х

К тому моменту, когда два наших гения алхимии и один стремящийся во всем им подражать хорек объявили, что все готово, я только что на стену не лез со скуки. Малфой-старший с самого начала позаимствовал в ближайшем книжном шкафу какой-то манускрипт и с увлечением его читал, устроившись за письменным столом. Я хотел было последовать его примеру, но безуспешно: все до единой рукописи оказались на латыни, а я на ней с трудом мог разобрать с десяток слов. Пришлось битых полтора часа сидеть в углу на небольшой узкой кушетке, из тех, какие бывают в кабинете или библиотеке, и наблюдать, как Салазар и Снейп изготовляют свою суперядовитую гадость.

Наконец склонившийся над котлом Снейп с удовлетворенным выражением выпрямился, погасил атанор и жестом велел Драко убирать со стола все лишнее.

– Ну вот, Поттер, – произнес он, – можете начинать ритуальные пляски, или что там полагается делать перед тем, как уничтожать хоркрукс.

На шутку я не ответил – слишком нервничал, поэтому просто повернулся к Салазару и протянул руку:

– Серьга у тебя?

Он молча стянул перчатку с левой руки, достал из кармана серьгу и отдал мне и то и другое.

– Держи. Надень на всякий случай. И приготовь палочку.

Я натянул перчатку, аккуратно взял серьгу двумя пальцами и, крепко сжав в правой руке волшебную палочку, подошел к стоявшему на столе котлу с совершенно прозрачной, бесцветной, чуть маслянистой на вид жидкостью. По правде говоря, у меня подгибались ноги: я боялся поверить, что через несколько мгновений всему этому кошмару с Волдемортом придет конец.

– Вы... отойдите подальше... а то мало ли что, – хрипло предложил я.

Драко сделал пару шагов назад, но ни Снейп, ни Салазар не пошевелились.

– Фейерверка не будет, Поттер, не надейтесь, – сказал Снейп, но голос язвительного зельевара слегка дрогнул, выдавая его волнение.

Я кивнул, осторожно поднес серьгу к поверхности зелья и отпустил. Сквозь прозрачные стенки котла было видно, как она медленно опускается на дно, уменьшаясь в размерах буквально на глазах. Когда серьга достигла примерно середины, из нее вырвалась струя чего-то темного и рванулась вверх.

Я, не в силах сдвинуться с места, словно в замедленном кино, наблюдал, как над котлом встает тень Тома Реддла.

– Глупый, наивный, доверчивый мальчишка, – раздался его голос у меня в сознании. – Ты думаешь, что уничтожил все... но у меня есть еще один сосуд – ты!

Тень рванулась ко мне, и мой злосчастный шрам взорвался болью. На раздумья времени не было, а если бы было, я, наверное, никогда бы не решился сделать то, что сделал: один-единственный взмах палочки развеял воздушный пузырь вокруг моей головы. Кажется, это было первое безмолвное заклинание, которое мне удалось по-настоящему – возможно, с перепугу.

Глотнув сладковато-дурманящего отравленного воздуха, я еще успел подумать: «Какая дрянь!» – и мир вокруг померк.

х х х

Очнулся я на чем-то мягком. Невыносимо болела голова, меня мутило; словно сквозь вату, глухо доносились чьи-то голоса.

– ... прекрати эти кретинские шутки...

– ... знал, что этим кончится...

– ... орден за долготерпение...

– ... идиот несчастный...

Я попытался дать знать, что пришел в себя, но у меня вырвался только невнятный стон. Я почувствовал, что меня вот-вот вывернет, и едва успел перегнуться через край того, на чем лежал, – как раз вовремя.

– Трепыхается – значит, будет жить, – раздался кислый голос Люциуса. – Evanesco! Scorgify!

Меня приподняли и перевернули на спину, придерживая за плечи, потом кто-то поднес к губам чашку, и я немедленно узнал запах успокаивающего желудок зелья. Я послушно выпил его, и чья-то рука нацепила на меня очки.

Как выяснилось, поддерживал меня Салазар, а зельями – перед моим носом как раз оказалась чашка с очередной пакостью – поил Снейп. Я попытался спросить, что происходит, но стоило мне открыть рот, как та самая пакость очутилась у меня во рту. Пришлось глотать.

– Почему... я живой? – выговорил я, улучив момент.

Салазар разразился длинной и гневной чередой странных шипящих звуков. Мне понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что говорит он на серпентарго – которого я больше не понимаю.

– Салазар, – я сглотнул, – я тебя не понимаю. То есть змей... То есть серпентарго.

Он замолчал и уставился на меня своими синими глазами – в ту минуту совершенно ледяными. Потом осторожно опустил меня – я только сейчас заметил, что лежу на той самой кушетке, – и принялся ощупывать мой многострадальный лоб. Пальцы у него были до ужаса холодные.

– Так вот оно что, – задумчиво произнес он, как будто сам себе.

– Что... случилось? – рискнул переспросить я.

– Умер ты, вот что случилось, – буркнул Салазар, похоже, постепенно успокаиваясь. – А за то, что живой, – скажи спасибо своему любимому профессору – он у нас, оказывается, таскает в карманах крыс. На всякий случай.

Бьюсь об заклад: я наверняка по-дурацки хлопал глазами и вообще выглядел полным идиотом. Чувствовал я себя, по крайней мере, именно так.

– К-каких... крыс? – выдавил я.

Вместо ответа Салазар попросту взял меня за плечи и заставил сесть, а потом сел и сам – на край кушетки позади меня. Я с неловким облегчением прислонился к нему (сам бы, пожалуй, прямо не усидел), потом обвел взглядом помещение – и чуть не подскочил, увидев на полу труп Питера Петтигрю.

– Что?.. Как?.. – забормотал я.

Салазар вздохнул и принялся объяснять.

– Как только ты избавился от защитных чар, я попытался очистить воздух, но было поздно: ядовитые пары Solvens Absolutus убили тебя в течение нескольких секунд. Откровенно говоря, я еще и не сразу понял, что именно ты сделал. В любом случае, Северус, судя по всему, предвидел подобное развитие событий, потому что принес с собой в кармане мантии обездвиженного Петтигрю в анимагической форме.

Ошарашенный, я вопросительно посмотрел на зельевара, который все это время стоял рядом, нахмурившись и скрестив руки на груди.

– Я же сказал, что взял все нужное, когда ходил в лабораторию, – мрачно хмыкнул он. – В том числе подопытное животное. – Вероятно, на моем лице появилось совсем уж дикое выражение, потому что Снейп покачал головой и добавил: – Поттер, постарайтесь начать использовать мозги по назначению. Я шучу. Видите ли, меня не оставляла мысль, что Петтигрю обязан вам жизнью, а потому может пригодиться в критической ситуации. И, как можете убедиться, не ошибся.

– Честно говоря, я все равно не понимаю, – сознался я. – Если я умер, то как...

– Прежде всего, – оборвал меня Снейп, – хотелось бы услышать, почему вы попытались покончить жизнь самоубийством. Никогда не поверю, что на вас произвела такое впечатление смерть Темного Лорда.

Я изумленно посмотрел на него.

– Вы что, ничего не видели?!

– А что мы должны были видеть, мистер Поттер? – язвительно поинтересовался стоявший поодаль Люциус, до сих пор молчавший. – Вы опустили серьгу в котел, несколько мгновений смотрели в пространство, после чего сняли защиту, упали на пол и умерли. Не могу сказать, что это было очень эффектное зрелище.

– Но как же...

– Гарри, – терпеливо предложил Салазар, – просто расскажи, что произошло. Хотя я уже, кажется, догадываюсь.

– Когда серьга растворилась, над котлом появилась тень Волдеморта, – тихо произнес я, разглядывая свои колени. – Он сказал, что... он попытался... захватить мое тело. Через шрам. Профессор Дамблдор когда-то говорил, что, когда я был маленьким, Волдеморт случайно вложил в меня частицу своих сил. Но я думаю, что он... что профессор ошибся.

– И что Волдеморт вложил в тебя частицу самого себя, – угрюмо закончил Снейп. Кажется, на моей памяти он первый раз назвал Темного Лорда по имени.

– Да, – устало кивнул я и как-то вдруг обмяк. До меня внезапно дошло, что теперь все наконец-то действительно закончилось.

Салазар приобнял меня одной рукой, не давая сползти совсем.

– Так вот, – продолжил он спокойно, – как только в лаборатории стало можно дышать, Северус извлек из кармана этого господина, – он невозмутимо махнул рукой в сторону трупа на полу, – вернул ему человеческий облик и предложил мне воспользоваться заклятием Взыскания долга жизни.

– Это то, о котором ты рассказывал? Я думал, его может применить только тот, кому должны, – растерянно сказал я.

– Обычно да, – согласился Салазар. – Но в данной ситуации им мог воспользоваться почти любой человек. Ты только что умер... а дело в том, что существуют чары, позволяющие воскресить умершего в течение четверти часа после смерти.

– Но почему тогда... – у меня в горле встал ком.

– Во-первых, это все равно темная магия, Поттер, – негромко ответил Снейп. Как всегда, он умудрился точно понять, о чем я подумал. – Прежде всего потому, что делается это за счет жизни самого колдуна. Во-вторых, эти чары можно применить только при смерти от относительно естественных причин – на худой конец, отравления или несчастного случая. Авада Кедавра таковой причиной не является.

Я молча кивнул.

– Чем все завершилось, думаю, ты и так догадываешься, – снова заговорил Салазар. – Питер Петтигрю, после некоторых... уговоров с нашей стороны, расплатился за свое предательство. Тебя удалось вовремя привести в чувство. Конец истории.

– Ясно. И что мы будем делать дальше? – поинтересовался я.

– Хороший вопрос, мистер Поттер, – заметил Люциус. – Уже одиннадцать, так что у нас есть час, чтобы дать о себе знать Министерству и вашему Ордену.

– Ты идти сможешь? – поинтересовался Салазар у меня.

Я попытался сесть – и, как ни странно, получилось, хотя голова по-прежнему болела и слегка кружилась. Снейп тут же полез за пазуху и извлек оттуда очередной пузырек, каковой и сунул мне в руки. На сей раз это оказалось Перечное зелье; выпив его, я поднялся на ноги и с удовлетворением убедился, что могу не только стоять, но и ходить. Небыстро, но относительно уверенно.

– Вы очень полезный человек, Северус, – одобрительно заметил Салазар.

– Я знаю, – сварливо отозвался тот. Потом уменьшил тело Петтигрю, брезгливо поморщившись, завернул его в носовой платок и убрал в карман (меня передернуло). – А толку-то... одна морока.

Люциус хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.

– Да, и еще один момент, – вдруг внушительно произнес Салазар. – Надеюсь, все понимают: подробности смерти Волдеморта и Петтигрю, а также... причины недомогания Гарри разглашать не следует. Это всем ясно? – он смерил Драко грозным взглядом.

– Ладно, так и быть, – вздохнул тот, – я больше не буду его звать Мальчиком-Который-Умер.

Я не выдержал и захихикал.

– Идемте, господа, – вздохнул Салазар. – Веселиться будем потом.

х х х

Подземный ход вывел нас точно к кабинету зельеварения. Кто бы сомневался, спрашивается. К этому моменту я, как ни странно, почти пришел в себя – то ли свежий воздух (свежий по сравнению с Тайной комнатой, понятное дело) на меня подействовал, то ли еще что. Во всяком случае, я перестал опасаться, что не впишусь в очередной поворот.

– Занятно, занятно, – бормотал Салазар себе под нос, поглядывая по сторонам. Видимо, сравнивал со своими воспоминаниями, но расспрашивать я не стал – времени на это явно не было.

– Стойте, – вдруг произнес Драко, когда мы уже дошли до лестницы, ведущей из подземелий в главный холл замка. – Пусть Поттер идет первым.

– Ну да, конечно, – вздохнул я. – Прячьтесь за мою широкую спину.

Снейп фыркнул.

– А кстати, профессор, – обернулся я к нему, – а почему вы не пошлете Хмури... э-э-э... знак? – я в последний момент решил не называть при Малфоях наше средство сообщения. Мало ли что.

Снейп как-то странно посмотрел на меня, и на его щеках появились едва заметные красные пятна.

– Я бы предпочел этого не делать, – процедил он. – Мы просто пойдем к Минерве, и она свяжется с Аластором сама.

– Если сначала не проклянет вас на месте, – возразил я. – А если ей плохо станет?

– К сожалению, мистер Поттер, – вмешался Люциус, – лично у меня нет возможности связаться с министром без помощи камина, а поскольку страна по-прежнему на военном положении, единственный открытый камин в Хогвартсе находится в директорском кабинете. Так что пообщаться с Минервой Макгонагалл нам все же придется. Но, в любом случае, полагаю, что ваше предложение резонно и Северусу лучше бы как можно скорее сообщить Хмури, что все в порядке, если он может это сделать. Я чрезвычайно дорожу тем, что еще осталось от моего дома.

Мы все обернулись к Снейпу: он невидящим взглядом смотрел куда-то мимо нас.

– Хорошо, – наконец деревянным голосом произнес он, – я это сделаю.

Он плотно сжал губы (я снова позавидовал его владению безмолвной магией: телесный Патронус, это надо же!), взмахнул палочкой – и из нее вырвалось ослепительно сияющее серебристое облако, которое у нас на глазах приняло вид Альбуса Дамблдора. Я онемел, не в силах отвести взгляда.

– Сообщение Аластору Хмури. Я и Поттер в Хогвартсе, все в порядке. Приходи в кабинет Макгонагалл как можно скорее, – все так же безжизненно произнес Снейп.

Серебристый профессор Дамблдор кивнул, улыбнулся и исчез.

Я не выдержал и отвернулся – боялся, что попросту зареву при всех. Теперь мне было понятно, почему Хмури поверил Снейпу, – да кто угодно поверил бы, увидев такое! А еще мне стало невероятно стыдно, что я на него наорал утром.

Внезапно моего плеча мягко коснулась чья-то рука. Я обернулся, но, к моему изумлению, это оказался не Салазар, а Снейп.

– Простите меня, – выдавил я.

Он сухо кивнул и подтолкнул меня к лестнице.

– Идемте, Поттер, у нас мало времени. И возьмите себя в руки. Разговаривать с Макгонагалл придется вам.

Я глубоко вдохнул и начал подниматься наверх.

х х х

Горгулья у лестницы, ведущей к директорскому кабинету, крепко спала. Тут только я сообразил, что не знаю пароля, и беспомощно-просительно посмотрел на Салазара. Он улыбнулся и почесал каменное создание за ухом: горгулья встрепенулась, подскочила и отпрыгнула в сторону.

– Замок знает, что я здесь, – объяснил основатель Хогвартса. – И радуется. Он соскучился. Иди, буди свою директрису. Нам, я думаю, лучше подождать здесь.

Я кивнул и бросился наверх, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки и пытаясь представить, что я буду делать, если Макгонагалл уже спит. Но, к счастью, дверь оказалась приоткрыта, и сквозь щель на полутемную лестницу падал ярко-желтый луч света.

– Профессор? – запыхавшись, я просунул голову в щель.

Меня встретили обрадованный взгляд Макгонагалл и недовольный – Хмури. Старый аврор стоял у окна, угрожающе направив палочку на дверь.

– Докажи, что ты Поттер, – буркнул он без предисловий.

Я пожал плечами, достал палочку и вызвал своего Патронуса: в последнее время это был единственный способ успокоить старого параноика. При виде оленя тот удовлетворенно (насколько это вообще возможно для Хмури) кивнул.

– Ладно, ладно, – сказал он. – Где Снейп?

– Внизу у горгульи, – ответил я. – Тут только такое дело... он... э-э-э... он там не один.

– Кого еще ты с собой приволок? – подозрительно поинтересовался Хмури. – Малфоев, что ли? Скримджер настолько себе места не находит, что даже соблаговолил меня предупредить.

– Как – Малфоев? – Макгонагалл чуть не за сердце схватилась. – Что Снейп делает в Хогвартсе? И при чем здесь Скримджер?

– Профессор, вы лучше сядьте, – виновато пробормотал я и тут же спохватился, что не сказал главного: – И вообще, все это неважно! Волдеморт мертв!

– Что?!

– Волдеморт мертв! – воскликнул я, пьянея от радости с каждой минутой. Апатию, накрывшую меня после всей этой историей с ядом и Петтигрю, при виде ошеломленных Хмури и Макгонагалл как рукой сняло. – Все кончилось!

А в следующее мгновение профессор Макгонагалл принялась буквально душить меня в объятиях.

– Гарри, Гарри... – по-моему, она плакала.

– Все в порядке, – я растерянно похлопывал ее по спине. – Ой, вы сядьте лучше...

Наконец мне удалось усадить ее в кресло. Хмури сиял, как начищенный кнат: я, кажется, впервые видел, чтобы он по-настоящему улыбался.

– Министр будет здесь минут через десять, – сказал он. – А пока сознавайся, Поттер, кого ты еще прихватил?

– Стойте, – вмешалась директор, постепенно приходя в себя и приобретая свой привычный строгий вид, – стойте. Сначала объясните, при чем здесь Снейп. И Малфои.

– Снейп – мой шпион среди Упивающихся, – бесстрастно ответил Хмури, как будто сообщал прописную истину. – Люциус Малфой – шпион Скримджера. Хитрец Руфус сегодня выпустил его из Азкабана и поручил разузнать, что происходит с Поттером. А Малфой-младший – просто трусливый щенок, сунувший нос не в свое дело.

– Профессор Снейп все это время был на нашей стороне, – добавил я. – Вы бы видели его Патронус! Представляете, это профессор Дамблдор!

Бедная Макгонагалл беззвучно открывала и закрывала рот.

– Почему-то мне кажется, что ты уходишь от ответа, Поттер, – вдруг проворчал Хмури. – Кто там еще с тобой?

– Я, – донесся от двери голос Салазара.

Я обернулся: Слизерин преспокойно вошел в кабинет, как в свой собственный, а за ним последовали Снейп и оба Малфоя.

– Тебя только за смертью посылать, Поттер, – проворчал Снейп. – Добрый вечер, Минерва, Хмури. Позвольте представить нашу... кхм... новую знаменитость: Салазар Слизерин.

Что сказала бы на это Макгонагалл, я узнать не успел, потому что в эту минуту камин полыхнул зеленым огнем, и из него вышел Руфус Скримджер.

– Что здесь происходит? – гневно поинтересовался он, оглядев присутствующих.

Когда его взгляд остановился на величественной фигуре Салазара – при всех регалиях и с магическим посохом, каких маги уже не использовали Мерлин знает сколько веков, – глаза министра так и вылезли на лоб.

– А вы кто такой?! – возопил Скримджер.

Как и следовало ожидать, после этого начался сущий бедлам.

х х х

Разбудил меня Салазар.

За последний год я научился спать везде и в любой ситуации, поэтому как только понял, что выяснение отношений затягивается надолго, то отошел в сторонку, попросту сел на пол, прислонился к стене, закрыл глаза и моментально отключился.

– Гарри? Гарри, вставай. Спать все-таки удобнее в постели.

Я обвел комнату мутноватым спросонья взглядом. Скримджер выглядел так, будто ему скормили не меньше двух фунтов лимонов, Люциус был явно очень доволен собой, а плачущая Макгонагалл обнимала на редкость встрепанного Снейпа. Наглец Драко между тем занял ее кресло и тоже спал, навалившись на стол и уткнувшись лбом в скрещенные руки.

– Сколько времени? – пробормотал я.

– Без четверти четыре, – отозвался Салазар. – Ваша директриса велела приготовить нам комнаты на шестом этаже. Идем.

– А что я пропустил?

– Ничего важного, – хмыкнул Салазар. – Потом расскажу. Идем.

Поскольку мне с трудом удавалось держать глаза открытыми, то я не стал спорить и просто пошел за ним.

Спал я в ту ночь как убитый.

х х х

Следующая неделя была самой безумной в моей жизни. Даже во время Тримудрого турнира меня так не донимали! Бесконечные праздники, журналисты, какие-то министерские служащие... я еле нашел время поговорить с друзьями, да и то потому, что Рон и Гермиона разбудили меня на следующий же день рано утром.

Кстати, Салазар мне потом рассказал, что так вывело из себя Скримджера. Оказывается, министр вознамерился пойти на попятный и по-тихому посадить Люциуса обратно в Азкабан, а также отправить туда Снейпа и Драко. Однако выяснилось, что Люциус предусмотрительно оставил на хранение гоблинам Гринготтса думосбор с воспоминаниями о том, как он договаривался со Скримджером. Причем ключ от сейфа гоблины должны были предоставить только в том случае, если за ним явятся одновременно директор Хогвартса, редактор «Ежедневного пророка», десяток самых известных членов Уизенгамота и кто-то там еще. По словам Люциуса, «даже Министру магии вряд ли удастся подкупить их всех гуртом». И, конечно, в этих воспоминаниях фигурировала некая весьма приличная сумма денег. Скримджер, как легко угадать, не желал рисковать своей карьерой и тихо сдался. В результате Люциус не только был помилован, но даже получил орден Мерлина второй степени за «заслуги перед отечеством», чем весьма насмешил Снейпа, который от подобной награды (за «поимку» Петтигрю) отказался.

История спасения моей жизни Салазаром Слизерином, тщательно отредактированная для широкой публики, а потом немало расцвеченная журналистами, была напечатана в «Пророке» и вызвала большой фурор. По ней выходило, что Салазар, возмущенный ужасными деяниями своего потомка, чуть ли не с того света явился мне на помощь, чтобы я мог победить Волдеморта в честном поединке, в то время как Снейп и Малфои, надо полагать, защищали нас от сонмов Упивающихся. Надо сказать, я в жизни так не смеялся, как над этой писаниной.

За Салазаром ходили толпы – точнее, пытались ходить. Но после того как он превратил до смерти надоевшую ему Риту Скиттер в овцу (не очень надолго), его наконец оставили в покое. Макгонагалл пыталась уговорить его занять директорский пост, но он отверг ее предложение, сказав, что и так достаточно насиделся на одном месте. Снейп собирался с осени вернуться преподавать зелья, к большой радости Слагхорна и столь же большому огорчению студентов (Рона, в частности).

Словом, жизнь налаживалась.

х х х

– Ну, Гарри, – объявил Салазар, неспешно входя в наши комнаты примерно на десятый день вечером, – здесь нам больше делать нечего. Собирайся, наутро мы отправляемся в путь.

Если бы я не сидел уже, то точно бы сел от неожиданности. А я-то думал, что все сюрпризы уже кончились!

– Куда? Почему? – обалдел я. – А как же... как же моя учеба? Я аврором хотел быть!

Салазар, успевший к тому времени устроиться в кресле с книгой, поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на меня.

– Зачем? – спокойно спросил он.

– Что «зачем»? – не понял я.

– Зачем тебе быть аврором, Гарри? – терпеливо повторил он.

– Как это зачем? Я с детства мечтал! – возмутился я. – И мой отец...

– Ты не твой отец, – невозмутимо возразил Салазар. – Нет ничего глупее, чем делать что-то только потому, что так поступают твои друзья, близкие и родители. Зачем это лично тебе?

Я растерялся окончательно. Честно говоря, мне никогда не приходило взглянуть на проблему с этой точки зрения. Когда мне было пятнадцать, в качестве ответа отлично годились «Я хочу быть как папа и как Сириус» и «Авроры – замечательные люди», однако мне уже давно было не пятнадцать.

– Это благородная и нужная профессия, – пробормотал я неловко.

– Бесспорно, – отозвался Салазар, хотя в его голосе явственно прозвучало сомнение на этот счет. – И уж точно не единственная, которую можно охарактеризовать подобным образом. Скажи мне, будь добр, почему ты не собираешься стать, скажем, колдомедиком? Или учителем?

Я глубоко задумался. Что привлекало меня в профессии аврора и чего не было в перечисленных Слизерином? Риск? Романтичность? Жажда справедливости? Пожалуй, только последнее тянуло на хоть сколько-нибудь достойное объяснение.

– Тебе хочется приключений, Гарри, – между тем заявил Салазар, откидываясь в кресле и кладя ногу на ногу. – В твоем возрасте это неудивительно. Не думаю, что пребывание в Британии и вообще на одном месте в данный момент принесет тебе пользу. Что касается твоей учебы, то об этом позабочусь я. А теперь иди собирайся. – Он снова погрузился в чтение, не обращая больше на меня никакого внимания.

– Хотя бы с друзьями я могу попрощаться? – сердито буркнул я. Пусть он прав, пусть я и в самом деле плохо понимаю, чего хочу, но это не повод мной так помыкать!

– Нет, – ответил он, не поднимая головы.

– Но почему?! – взорвался я. Это было уже слишком!

– Потому что нужно отучиться задавать глупые, а тем более риторические вопросы. Люди и так слишком много разговаривают, на мой вкус. – Салазар вздохнул и все-таки посмотрел на меня: – Не стой столбом. Ступай... собирайся, прощайся со своими приятелями, или что ты там еще намеревался делать. У тебя есть время до полуночи.

х х х

– С этим нужно что-то делать! – возмущалась Гермиона, когда вечером мы сидели в «Трех метлах». – Какое он имеет право? Это... это рабство какое-то! Тебе нужно фундаментальное образование! А твоя карьера?..

Я только пожимал плечами. Во-первых, я не так уж был уверен, что мне нужно фундаментальное образование, во-вторых, Гермиона повторяла все это уже в четвертый раз и явно собиралась зайти на пятый круг. Рон молча переводил взгляд с нее на меня и обратно, время от времени отхлебывая из кружки сливочное пиво.

– Послушай, Гарри, – неожиданно сказал он. – А ты-то чего хочешь?

– Честно? – я вздохнул. – Понятия не имею.

– Тогда предлагаю расслабиться и получить удовольствие, – ухмыльнулся мой лучший друг.

– Рон! – возмутилась Гермиона. – Прекрати! Дело серьезное, а ты все шутки шутишь!

– А я и не шучу, – возразил Рон. – Ну, почти. ТРИТОНы Гарри может сдать и позже, все равно мы почти год пропустили. А пока можно мир поглядеть... К тому же учиться у одного из Основателей... пусть даже у Слизерина... ты сам-то представляешь, какой это шанс?!

– Легко тебе говорить! Это не к тебе привязался чокнутый Основатель с шилом в ж...

– Гарри!

– ...в одном месте. Извини, Гермиона.

– Еще неизвестно, кто легче отделался, – фыркнул Рон. – Нам светит целый год зельеварения со Снейпом. А представляешь, какой из него заместитель директора?

Я ухмыльнулся.

– Ладно, уговорил. Буду получать удовольствие и писать письма. – Посмотрев на часы, я понял, что мне пора, залпом допил остатки своего пива и встал. – Ну, я пойду?

Гермиона, всхлипнув, кинулась мне на шею.

– Будь осторожен, Гарри, ладно? И не делай глупостей! И...

– Хорошо-хорошо.

Я улыбнулся и чмокнул ее в щеку.

– Но-но! Руки прочь от моей девушки, – шутливо пригрозил Рон и вдруг посерьезнел: – Гермиона, я хочу сказать Гарри пару слов наедине. Мужской разговор.

Гермиона слегка нахмурилась, но кивнула и отошла в сторонку.

– В чем дело? – шепотом спросил я.

– Тебе не кажется, что стоит написать Джинни? И чем скорее, тем лучше. – Рон как-то странно смотрел на меня, склонив голову набок.

– О чем? – не понял я.

На лице моего друга поочередно появились нетерпение, досада и некоторая неловкость.

– Ну-у... о том, что ей не имеет смысла тебя ждать.

– Это почему еще? – обиделся я. Не то чтобы я собирался этого требовать от Джинни, но все-таки...

– А потому, бестолковая твоя голова, что я не слепой и вижу, какими глазами ты пялишься на своего чокнутого учителя. Не думал, что ты из этих, но, в конце концов, могло бы быть и хуже. Ты мог бы втюриться в Малфоя, – он ухмылялся, явно наслаждаясь моей неловкостью. Тоже мне друг!

– Ни на кого я не пялюсь, – вяло запротестовал я, понимая, что выгляжу полным идиотом.

– Гарри, у тебя на физиономии все написано, – хмыкнул Рон как-то неожиданно по-взрослому. Когда, спрашивается, он успел вырасти? – И потом, даже если бы не это, нечестно заставлять ее ждать Мерлин знает сколько, когда ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь. Не будь свиньей.

– Угу, – виновато кивнул я. – Я напишу. Обязательно.

х х х

Солнце только-только показалось на горизонте, когда на следующее утро я, хмурый и сонный, вышел на главное крыльцо замка вслед за Салазаром. С озера дул холодный ветер; я поежился и поплотнее завернулся в плащ. Хедвиг на моем плече недовольно ухнула.

– Отличная погода для прогулки, – радостно объявил Салазар.

– Угу. Ну и куда мы собираемся? – буркнул я.

– _Мы_ собираемся в Лондон. Для начала. Мне нужно еще кое-что прикупить. Но к вечеру я надеюсь добраться до Саттона... кажется, теперь он называется Плимут. В мое время там был скрыт порт-ключ в Бретань, и, насколько я понял, он действует и теперь.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Навел справки, – коротко ответил он. – Выше нос, Гарри. Пошли.

Расправив плечи, он уверенно зашагал к главным воротам. Мне же ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. И я начинал к этому привыкать.

* * *

_**Эпилог,**_  
**_в котором все наконец становится на свои места_**

Я сидел, уставившись в раскрытую передо мной книгу, и пытался понять, что теперь делать.

_... Древнее всех магических долгов – долг жизни. Нет сильнее связи, чем между спасителем и спасенным, и нет такой платы, которой долг сей возможно было бы отдать, кроме равного поступка, а посему жизнь человека принадлежит его спасителю до тех пор, пока тот не возжелает вернуть спасенному свободу. Многочисленны и разнообразны обстоятельства, создающие эту связь, но в основе всех без исключения лежит одно: осознанное и бескорыстное желание сохранить жизнь другого человеческого существа. Нет сильнее магии, и нет без нее долга жизни._

Одно-единственное предложение перевернуло все мои представления о случившемся три года назад, да и обо всем, что произошло с тех пор, тоже. Сначала я онемел, потом почувствовал, как меня охватывает дикий, нечеловеческий гнев. Смертельно хотелось вскочить, куда-то бежать, кричать и кого-нибудь убить. Нет, не кого-нибудь, а _кое-кого_.

Но я взял себя в руки. Если все мои приключения меня чему-нибудь и научили, так в первую очередь тому, что смертельное желание броситься куда бы то ни было сломя голову, как правило, становится смертельным в самом прямом смысле слова. Я откинулся на спинку стула, прикрыл глаза и принялся выполнять дыхательные упражнения, которым меня, помимо всего прочего, обучил Салазар. Салазар... Я сбился, выругался и начал заново. Наконец минут через пять, убедившись, что способен никого не убить в ближайшее время, я поднялся и направился в сад, точно зная, где искать в это время суток моего вероломного учителя.

Мы снимали дом в китайской магической деревне в провинции Юннань; Салазар притащил меня сюда почти год назад «на пару месяцев», но получилось так, что тут мы и осели. Переводческое заклятие помогало объясняться с жителями, но сначала я как-то незаметно для самого себя взялся учить язык, а потом оказалось, что каллиграфическая магия куда привлекательней рунической. Я привык к местной одежде и кухне, научился правильно заваривать чай и в результате недавно обнаружил, что совершенно не могу обходиться без пуэра. А еще я продолжал лелеять некие смутные мечты в адрес своего учителя, но и они не столько осложняли, сколько скрашивали мое существование. Словом, жизнь была прекрасна. Была – до той минуты, когда я прочитал это проклятое предложение.

Как я и ожидал, Салазар обнаружился в кресле под старейшей в нашем саду сливой. Ноги он прикрывал стеганым покрывалом – стояла осень, и было довольно прохладно. На коленях покоилась раскрытая книга, на маленьком столике рядом стыла чашка чая. Услышав мои шаги, Салазар поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

– Ты меня обманул, – сказал я тихо, остановившись рядом с ним.

– Разумеется, – совершенно спокойно ответил он, не отводя взгляда.

– Ты мне солгал, – продолжал я.

– Ничего подобного, – столь же спокойно возразил он.

Мне пришлось снова закрыть глаза и несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы совладать с накатившим гневом.

– Можешь взять мой думосбор и проверить, поместив туда свои воспоминания, – предложил он. – Уверяю, тебе я не солгал ни разу. Я просто ввел тебя в заблуждение, и ты поверил в то, чего я не говорил.

Я кивнул.

– В этом нет необходимости. Может быть, это глупо с моей стороны, но я тебе верю. Даже сейчас. – Я отвернулся и обнял себя руками за плечи. Мне вдруг стало холодно. – Так я свободен?

– Конечно. Ты был свободен с самого начала.

У меня закружилась голова; в сознании билась одна-единственная мысль: прочь, прочь отсюда... я быстро зашагал к дому. Уже у самой террасы я вдруг остановился и оглянулся: Салазар молча смотрел мне вслед с непроницаемым выражением лица. В горле у меня встал ком, и я, не выдержав, пошел назад.

– Почему? – тихо спросил я.

– Если ты задаешь этот вопрос, значит, тебе рано знать на него ответ.

Уже почти совсем раздавленная надежда вырвалась из-под каблука, и я почувствовал, что начинаю улыбаться: пришла пора рискнуть и поставить на кон свое глупое гриффиндорское сердце.

– Может быть, я просто хочу это от тебя услышать. Наконец.

В синих глазах Салазара появились искорки.

– Желания сами по себе мало кому приносят вред.

– Я слышал, будто один местный монах, которого искушали лисы, так и не поддался им, но умер от перенапряжения.

– Ты мне льстишь, – рассмеялся Салазар. – Или себе.

– Я ужасно самонадеян, – согласился я, подходя к нему вплотную.

Салазар остался сидеть, только слегка приподнял голову, чтобы лучше видеть мое лицо.

– Я знаю, – чуть усмехнулся он.

– Я иногда очень туго соображаю, – предупредил я. – И упускаю самое очевидное.

– Я заметил, – в его голосе, кроме насмешки, было нечто неуловимое и в то же время существенное, как разница между «нет» и «да».

– Я тебя люблю.

Не давая времени возразить, я наклонился и поцеловал его – стараясь, насколько это вообще возможно, передать все, что я в тот момент чувствовал: восхищение и доверие, нежность и остатки гнева, желание и еще что-то, чему не было названия. И целуя меня в ответ, он улыбался.

А потом я выпрямился и шагнул чуть в сторону, чтобы встать поудобнее. И, ясное дело, поскользнулся. Тщетно пытаясь удержать равновесие, я зацепил злосчастный столик, вдребезги грохнув пузатый глиняный чайничек, облился чаем и приземлился на задницу, успев в последний момент поймать Салазарову любимую чашку.

Салазар расхохотался, да так, что чуть не уронил книгу с колен. Он смеялся, и смеялся, и я, сидя на земле и глядя на него снизу вверх, смеялся тоже, и отчего-то казалось, что между нами образуется какая-то совершенно новая связь – вдобавок ко всем уже имеющимся.

– Ох, Гарри, – сказал он наконец, отирая выступившие в уголках глаз слезы, – за что _я_ тебя люблю, так это за то, что с тобой не соскучишься.

Конец

* * *

**Примечания**

1. Беленос – кельтский бог солнца

2. Solvens Absolutus – абсолютный растворитель (лат.)

3. Атанор – печь алхимика

4. Пуэр (иногда пу-эр) – сорт красного китайского чая, выращивается в провинции Юннань.

5. Лисы – в китайской мифологии духи-оборотни, мертвецы, оборачивающиеся лисами. Они шаловливы, любят похулиганить и чаще всего в человеческом облике очень красивы. Они соблазняют людей и во многом напоминают европейских суккубов и инкубов.


End file.
